Summer changes
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Fifth year summer brings some real changes to the lives of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Changes that lead to a different life and future to the canon fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Harry James Potter was getting angry as the owls kept delivering messages and yet none said why there were Dementors in Little Whinging, or what was happening. Taking the letter from the latest owl to arrive he read Sirius's message _'Arthur has just told us what's happened. Don't leave the house again whatever you do_.'

Harry stared at the letter in total disbelief; he found this such an inadequate response to everything that had happened to him, and now his temper was rising. Wasn't anybody going to say well done for fighting off two Dementors and saving Dudley?

Both Mr Weasley and Sirius were acting as though he had misbehaved and were saving their telling off until they could ascertain how much damage had been done. Vernon was still yelling something but Harry wasn't listening as thoughts about how he had been treated all summer raced through his mind. The thought that Ron was shacked up somewhere with his Hermione, probably snogging and …things, sent his anger into overdrive.

_**Privet Drive, three days after the Dementor attack**_.

That night of the attack Harry had sent Hedwig his owl off with three notes asking what was going on and when he could leave the Dursleys, but now it was three days later and Hedwig had not returned. He could only guess that someone probably Dumbledore was holding her prisoner or she would have returned just a few hours after leaving to deliver those notes. Staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom his anger grew to the point where he was having trouble controlling his magic. How could they be so cruel and hateful keeping his only friend from him, surely they should have at least set her free even if they kept him a prisoner never knowing what was going on and kept in the dark like some naughty five year old.

After storming down stairs and finding just his Aunt in the house he asked if she had heard any more after the howler that had been sent. Petunia had simply stuck her nose in the air and sneered at him as though he stunk like something she might have stepped in, and that was the last straw. Harry James Potter had had enough being treated as if he was a freak or a child, a nobody who did not matter to anyone. The girl he thought of as his girlfriend was with the one who had been his best friend until the Tri-Wizard tournament. His supposed mentor was keeping everything from him and apparently holding his familiar prisoner and his so called godfather and the others could not even be bothered to ask if he had been hurt in the attack by the Dementors, in fact no one had asked or been to see if he was ok.

Racing up stairs Harry quickly lifted the loose floorboard under his bed and pulled out his prized possessions and shoved them into his ancient knapsack. Grabbing a small piece of parchment he quickly scribbled a note.

_**To Dumbledore and his little group of sycophants **_

'_Seeing as not one of you could be bothered to ask how I was after the dementor attack it seems you don't give a damn about me or my welfare, so you can all go get stuffed. _

_Tell my Hermione thanks for betraying me for that dumb red haired tosser who couldn't even apologise properly to her over that bloody rat or the shit he caused over my broom and the ruddy Yule ball or to apologise properly to me for calling me a liar for half the term, if she wants him she can bloody well have the dumb food disposal slob. _

_Oh be sure to thank her and the rest of your motley crew for the letters of support I never got, no never mind she was to busy being with that back stabbing bastard to write to me herself to find out how I was doing after witnessing Cedric killed in cold blood. _

_You can tell that so called godfather I think he is a waste of space, when I needed him as a baby he preferred chasing after the rat, and now he again seems uninterested in my welfare. Well you can all piss off. Enough is enough and this boy has had enough of being everyone's punch bag, and being treated like a ruddy mushroom. _

_Up yours and your little club Dumbledore you inbred cretin… _

_**Mr H Potter**__. Formerly of the cupboard under the stairs in the prison on privet drive._

Harry pushed his aunt aside as she tried to stop him leaving as he opened the front door. He turned to her and with ice cold anger in his voice he said "You know Mrs Dursley, you are a real miserable freak of a bitch and one of these days I'll be paying you and your disgusting freak family back for all your kindness, and that I can guarantee, where ever you go I will find you and you will regret the day you decided to treat a wizard the way you did.

I no longer accept that you are the sister of my mother; I know my grandparents would never have had scum child abusers like you in the family. So you can tell Dumbledore and his little army you are no longer my aunt, I reject any family or blood connection to something disgusting and abnormal like you and that fat criminal whale you call Dudley, you are both no longer members of the Evans family, as chosen by default, I as head of the Evans family formally disown you both." He then stepped from the house and slammed the door closed.

Harry had no idea where he was going to go but he was certain he would live no where near the magical world. He was not as stupid as Dumbledore and the rest seemed to think, he knew that Voldemort would have far more problems trying to find him if he was living in the Muggle world. After getting past a drunken Mundungus Fletcher a bus ride and a short visit to Gringotts to almost empty his trust vault and convert his galleons into pounds Harry made his way to a bus station and caught a bus heading west.

_**4 Privet Drive, four days after the Dementor attack**_.

It was Harry's fifteenth birthday and Dumbledore had sent members of his Order of the Phoenix to collect Harry from his home as was usual. Remus Lupin picked up the note from Harry's bed and as he read the short note his shoulders sagged. He had half expected something like this, he had tried to tell Dumbledore and Sirius that Harry would not be happy if they tried to keep things from him. What he had not expected was for Harry to think that Hermione had betrayed him. He knew Harry had deep feelings for the girl, feelings that went far beyond friendship, but then as he thought about it he began to see Harry's point of view.

Ron and Hermione had only sent the one short joint note allowed by Dumbledore to Harry saying they could tell him nothing. That would make it seem they were together and gloating, unwilling to tell him what they were doing. And they had been together for at least a month since then without writing so it would seem to Harry that they had become far more than being together as just friends. Folding the note and placing it in his pocket he joined the crowd of witches and wizards who had been sent to collect the boy. "It's too late, Harry's gone. I tried to tell Albus but he just won't listen to anyone, he always thinks he knows best."

Remus and the others returned to their head quarters, a place called Black manor at number 12 Grimmauld place in London. Having conjured a copy of Harry's note and passed the original to Albus Dumbledore, leader of the order of the Phoenix. Remus Lupin made his way upstairs to talk to the teenagers who were staying at the house.

Entering the boy's room where he found both Ron and Hermione along with Ron's younger sister Ginny. The two girls were sitting on the bed that would be Harry's if they ever found him. Feeling a sadness and anger, that the three teens were having a good time being together while they had let Harry down so badly he couldn't bring himself to speak right away in case he lost his temper, taking a deep breath he silently passed the note to Hermione.

Hermione read the note out, not quite believing that Harry could think she was betraying him, Harry wasn't even her boyfriend and she loudly declared it as she jumped to her feet and almost demanded that they go and find the raven haired boy right then.

Remus was about to say something when Ron almost shouted "Bloody Potter, I bet he's just after more fame by being 'the-boy-who-ran-away…'" that was all he managed to say before Remus stood to his full height grabbed Ron by the front of his robes and yanked him to his feet then glared at the red haired boy having lost his temper he growled at the red head idiot

"Weasley, if all you can ever do is argue and say completely stupid things then keep your bloody mouth shut or I'll rip your treacherous back stabbing tongue out and shove it up your ruddy arse. Now sit and keep quiet you gormless waste of space!" Remus disgusted by Ron's reaction turned to Hermione "You, you chose that totally disgusting filthy food slobbering idiot over Harry; I suggest you go see the mind healers because you really need help. Was it fun sending Harry that joint note letting him know you were here having a good time with your single brain celled walking Weasel food stain collector. Was it a good feeling doing that to him when you knew he was being kept prisoner in an abusive environment, did it turn you on for you to keep Harry's oldest friend Hedwig away from him and locked in your room?"

Hermione dropped back onto the bed shocked that the warm caring and friendly ex-professor had spoken to her the way he had. She was trying to think things through when Ron started again.

"Hermione what the hell have you been doing with Harry…" that was as far as he got before he was silenced by a spell from his sister.

"You know Ron, Remus is right, all that you do is shove food in that hole in your face and regurgitate a load of rubbish, you should keep it shut until the day your brain finally wakes up. Now Hermione what are we going to do about your boyfriend thinking you are two timing him with mighty mouth here?" Ginny said as she turned from cursing her brother and facing the older girl.

Hermione still shocked about what was happening eventually stopped acting like a fish and finally managed to say "Harry and I are not together."

Ginny looked at her as if she was mad and had grown an extra head to help spread the madness. "Well it seems you are the only one apart from the disgusting gormo slob here who thinks that. What was all that last year, you were the only one who did not turn on Harry, you spent every waking moment with him, then you kissed him goodbye on the platform. Every one at school thinks you two are together, every member of the order does too, and according to that note seems that Harry thought that as well."

Hermione was going to argue but as she thought back over their past year when she had been the only one who believed and helped Harry through that stupid tournament. She remembered how she had been unable to resist going to see him in the tent before the dragon task started, and the tight hug she had given him. She thought of all the late nights she had had with him through the year as she tried to find spells and charms that would help to keep him alive. And that kiss at the station as they parted for the summer, as she thought it all over she began to realise that she and Harry had indeed become a couple, had been since they rode together on Buckbeak it was no wonder everyone knew it except Ron, who had not got the emotional capacity of a very immature two year old. She put her own lack of noticing down to her being far to worried about him to think of such things before.

She actually started to think that she had betrayed Harry by enjoying being here at Grimmauld with Ron while Harry was being mistreated by his relatives and fighting off Dementors. She then looked at the ceiling thinking about the beautiful owl locked in a cage in her bedroom on the floor above. They had even kept Hedwig from Harry even though they knew how much his owl meant to him. Tears began to fall as she stood up and headed for the door.

Ginny followed Hermione knowing that the older girl had come to her senses and would soon have a plan to find Harry. She knew that her best girl friend could not ignore the fact that Harry was on his own and probably needed her help.

Harry was feeling lonely and he was missing Hermione so much he spent most of his days dreaming about her and then trying to rid him self of the lump in his throat afterward. He had been in the small seaside town for the past week and had been unable to decide what to do next. Walking along the beach he looked enviously at other young men and women as they strolled hand in hand or boys as they played about in the surf with their girlfriends. Even watching the older couples with children made him feel a little jealous, and even a little lonelier than he was before.

He was angry at the ministry and it's stupid under age rules, and the threats of a trial. He was furious with Dumbledore for forcing him into the stupid predicament in the first place, if the daft old man had not interfered so much in his life he might have grown up happy, so what if there was a mad wizard trying to kill him, it did not mean he could not have a life. It might take Voldemort another ten years to find him again, even longer if he was to stay here in the muggle world. Looking up at the seagulls that flew about he made his mind up. It was time he started to change things, first thing was to go and buy himself some proper clothing to celebrate his birthday and his freedom.

Three hours later he was sitting in his room at the small hotel he was booked into and looking at the money he had collected from Gringotts. He had just over 150,000 pounds with which to somehow buy himself somewhere to live. He had just one small problem to solve, how was he a fifteen year old going to buy a house? The answer to his problem came to him the following day as he went about his day doing his shopping; a large advertisement in one of the arcade windows announced a face painting competition beginning at mid day at the local recreation centre.

Harry stood in the crowd as they watched two dozen competitors whittled down to just three. When the judges asked for some volunteers from the audience to have their faces painted he stepped forward.

He was sat in a chair facing the audience and a young woman finalist was partnered with him. Smiling at the pretty woman as she studied his face wondering what to do to him he bet her five pounds she could not turn him in to a believable looking old man. It was well worth the five pounds he handed over to the young woman after she received her prize for first place. Then chuckling Harry asked that he be allowed to keep his new face to show his family, chuckling at her surprised look he then imitated an ancient old man as he hobbled away, the make up still on his face.

Just four hours later Harry James Potter looking about seventy years old paid out 85,000 pounds in cash to a young couple who were emigrating and were in need of a quick sale for their house. Harry was happy having got him self a great bargain, the house had been on the market for a quite a while at 145,000 with no offers made and time had run out for the young married couple who were ready to start their new life in a new land.

The house, a small three bedroom detached one that sat at the base of a sixty foot cliff and overlooked the estuary of the Mawddach river and the small resort of Barmouth. It needed quite a lot of cosmetic work done having been unoccupied for some time but was basically in good condition. The small front and rather large tiered rear gardens were both neglected and overgrown, but to Harry it was simply another challenge, only this one he had picked for him self this time.

Harry smiled as he took a seat on one of the few pieces of furniture that he had been left. The house had belonged to the woman's parents who were now both dead, and she had decided it would be better and cheaper to let Harry have the furniture than to call someone in to have it removed to the local rubbish tip. It was a happier young man who fell asleep in the old but truly comfortable armchair in front of the fire place. Pleasant dreams of Hermione Granger filled his night.

Please leave a review if you have the time...

... ...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

A/Note, I am quite surprised by the number of people who have asked me about Hermione not contacting Harry and making comments as if it was my idea about not telling him anything, (it was in the JKR book). As for those commenting on Harry blowing his top being OOC 'it's in the book' just in a different scene. I have to wonder, are there really so many readers out there who have no idea what is in the original books and only seem to accept what was in the movies?.

To those people I would like to point out that in most of the movies there is very little that is actual canon. The movie makers have put their own twist on the Potter stories and oddly left out some of the most important parts about the characters of Harry, Hermione, and of Ron Weasley.

For those of you who did not like the portrayal of Remus in the last chapter, I saw him as a man angry at himself who was at the same time struggling not to loose his temper with what he saw as thoughtless teens, and only barely managing it.

OH yeah as usual no one seemed to foresee which way the tale would go. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore sat at the kitchen table in Grimmauld place, a look of sad dejection on his face. For the order members waiting for him to speak he looked like he had just been let down badly by someone. He looked like he was really very disappointed with some one for some reason. What he was actually feeling was a deep sense of anger, accompanied by an odd sense of failure. These feelings kept alternating with the feeling of being embarrassed because he had been taken for a fool by a slightly below average child, and then not being able to blame the boy for rebelling after the life he had led so far. There was one thing he was certain of and that was, he Albus Dumbledore would not allow his private little world be ruined by losing control of his feelings, or some uppity child who could not accept things the way they were and do what he was supposed to do. Which was to die at the correct time. Harry Potter could not be allowed to become independent under any circumstances, in case he found out he had a reason not to be a martyr.

Ten minutes after having received the note from Remus Dumbledore was giving out orders to every one to begin a search to find the wayward pawn, er… boy Harry Potter. Even though Potters best friends were here at Grimmauld place, two order members were assigned to each of the homes of all Potters friends. Their orders were to follow any of the friends who left their home in case they left to meet up with the boy.

Once the meeting was over Dumbledore had an argument with Sirius about what they were going to do with Harry once he was caught. Sirius wanted him brought to Grimmauld place and not to be allowed to ever live at Privet Drive again, saying here he can be kept safely away from everyone. Sirius argument with Dumbledore was forgotten when he was faced with Remus who was angry that they had stopped all communication to Harry, and that they had even failed to check up on him after he had been attacked. He was furious with Sirius for siding with Dumbledore about telling Harry nothing, even their pathetic letter to the boy after what had to have been a traumatic experience was written with the intent of leaving him in the dark.

Remus had left the kitchen to do some serious thinking about being a member of the order, his loyalty lay with helping Harry, and as far as he could see everyone else seemed to be opposed to doing that, preferring to support what he saw as Dumbledore's flawed ideas of keeping Harry practically a helpless prisoner with no idea of why he was locked up.

In Little Whinging Petunia Dursley was pacing her kitchen, fear and worry was written all over her face as she kept remembering her nephews threat of revenge. She knew perfectly well what a magical person was capable of doing and seeing Harry's face as he left had made her realise just how stupid she and her husband had been in treating him the way they had.

In the next street Arabella Figg had come to a decision, she had waited quite patiently for Dumbledore to contact her about what had happened, but the old fool had not turned up. Thinking that the old man was once again ignoring her letter as he had always ignored her reports about the treatment Harry received, she threw some floo powder into her fireplace and a few seconds later she stepped out of a fireplace in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione entered her room followed by her room mate and friend Ginny, both of them were determined to help Harry in anyway they could despite the old man and the order of grumpy old chickens. The first thing Hermione did when she entered the room was to offer an owl treat to Hedwig, but Hedwig was as unhappy about being kept locked up as Harry was. She turned her back to Hermione and went about ignoring the human mate of her familiar.

Sniffing back tears Hermione sat down at the desk they used to do their homework on, she pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write. It took her several minutes to finish the letter and when she was finished she let Hedwig out of her cage. "Hedwig I want you to take this letter to that fool man of ours, now don't you go letting anyone but Harry take it from you ok." After Hedwig had bowed her head as if to say she understood, Hermione opened the window and Hedwig was gone as fast as she could fly heading for her human.

"What did you write, what did you say to him?" Ginny asked while watching the door. Before Hermione could answer Ginny put her finger to her lips letting Hermione know she should remain silent. Ginny then snatched open the door to find Ron come tumbling into the room smacking his ear hard on the wooden floor. As Ron managed to lift himself into a sitting position he was hit by Ginny's favourite spell, cast not by his sister but by Hermione and it was quite a number of times more powerful than any spell Ginny had ever cast.

"Get your filthy disgusting body out of our room you disgusting peeping tom," Hermione screamed at the top of her voice, the words carrying down into the kitchen quite easily.

A very red faced Ron was left in the corridor trying to explain to the adults why he was looking through the key hole of the girls' room. No one would believe it when he said he had simply bent down a little to listen for a moment and see if it was safe to knock. Ginny did not help her brother when she described him falling into the room when she opened the door, then added "If he was just listening why not just use that ear thingy the twins invented."

Ron was carted off by Molly who dragged him by his good ear into the boys' room. Remus having calmed a little smiled at Ginny as he cast a locking charm unknown by Molly on the boys door. Ron would be getting to know what it was like going without food for a few days if Remus John Lupin had anything to do with it. Sitting in the kitchen and listening to the supposed elite fighting force the order of the phoenix discussing the Weasley boy, who out of seven kids had been the only one who had missed out in the brain department, and had the manners of a wild untrained hog when at the table, with a short fuse that was so short it was invisible amused Remus and cheered him just a little allowing him to fight down his anger to its usual levels.

Molly had to listen as well while the glaring faults of her youngest son were laid bare by her friends. Making her finally realised that the boy was disliked for being such a disgustingly greedy cry baby by almost everyone who knew him. She also learned that day that when she fed Ron he should be fed separate from everyone else because his table manners or lack there of made so many feel ill when they saw him eat.

Remus had some real trouble not bursting in to laughter as they all expressed their views on Ron and peeping toms. For a few moments he wondered if he should point out that in a magical home there was no need for locks on the internal doors when a simple spell would do the job at no cost, therefore there were no keyholes for him to peep through. He could have also added that the fool boy would not have fallen sideways and given him self a thick ear if he were looking through a keyhole. Instead of speaking up he just sat back and enjoyed him self.

On the day Harry left Little Whinging, in London at the ministry of magic in courtroom ten, Cornelius Fudge the minister of magic thinking he was about to be rid of the Potter brat who was spreading outlandish stories about the return of the dark lord. Stories he felt would topple his government because of all the cuts that had been made to the security forces, was smiling and happy as he declared that Harry Potter would be found guilty by not showing up for his trial. Before he could finish his prewritten speech both Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom stood up and demanded to speak.

Left with no choice Fudge had to let them have their say. Madam Longbottom was the first to speak. "Minister Fudge, first I would like verification and proof from you that Mr Potter was informed in ample time to get here. Because of the change of time and place for this farce of a trial, I for one only received ten minutes notification of the change of time and location and only just made it in time, and I was actually in the building. If you can not give me that verification and proof I shall be calling on the Wizengamot to apply the rules and regulations that are in force to prevent a mistrial. I shall also call into force the laws for a wrongful summons that will render you guilty of a serious crime and liable to some rather hefty fines."

Amelia Bones smiled at her friend Augusta as she sat down again, before she took her turn to speak. "Members of the Wizengamot, I would like to bring to your attention the small fact that this court can not charge an 'adult' with the very minor crime of underage magic. This government having declared Mr Potter an adult last year can not retract that declaration. Harry James Potter is legally an adult and were he here I would be advising him to bring charges against the minister for this obvious attempt to illegally incarcerate him.

Fudge jumped to his feet blustering that Harry Potter was nothing but a mere child and that the government had never declared the boy emancipated.

Madam Bones was grinning as she spoke again. "A senior member of this government last year ordered that Mr Potter was under a legally binding magical contract and had to participate in the Tri Wizard cup. The Tri Wizard cup competition on the orders of this very government was officially made a competition for of age wizards and witches. Due to that order and Mr Potters forced participation by this government he was legally declared of age. To be of age and to be legally allowed to take part in a magical contract Mr Potter needed to be emancipated, I as head of the DMLE personally signed the emancipation papers to make him legally able to take part in the tournament.

Members of the Wizengamot I call up on you to call this a no trial with all the false charges against Mr Potter dismissed, and I ask that all member expenses be paid by the minister out of his own personal funds for wasting our time. Oh and I ask that this venerable assembly to begin an investigation as to why these false charges were brought against Mr Potter."

Minister Fudge was far from happy when the vast majority of the members agreed with Madam Bones, he was even less happy when several members began to pass their expense forms to him and demanding immediate payment.

It was as the minister was being mobbed by members after their money that Albus Dumbledore rushed into the courtroom and declared he was there to represent Mr Potter and to plead for leniency for the boy. He joined the minister in being unhappy with the way things were going when he was told there was no trial because Mr Potter was emancipated the day he was entered into the tournament.

Furious with yet another of his plans seeming to fall apart Dumbledore left the ministry and disapparated to a quiet place he knew of where he could finally let off some steam and hopefully unload some of the anger he had been suppressing. Even after several screaming yells of anger and frustration Dumbledore still felt as bad as he had before.

Harry was quite overjoyed when Hedwig found him and delivered a letter from Hermione. He opened the letter and began to read. As he read he did not know whether to be happy or angry, to laugh or to cry.

'_Harry James Potter, I am beginning to wonder what kind of boyfriend I have, when he accuses me of fancying a brain dead food disposal unit. How on earth could you possibly think I could ever be with some one like Ronald Weasley. First he is lacking in any form of intelligence and his emotional capability only just exceeds that of a Flobberworm. You should also know that to sit across from him at meal times is asking for a quick visit to the toilet to deposit any food you might have managed to eat, so how on earth could anyone go out for dinner with him. Now that I have pointed out Ron's better side I wonder if you will retract your statement placed in your note to the whisker factory. I wont ask you to apologise because I can actually see how you might think I was about to break up with you, but I can assure you I will never let you get away, you are my boyfriend no matter how it might seem right now, but I solemnly swear I am Not up to Any Thing no good here. I miss you, see you soon._

_Love, Your Hermione.'_

Harry read the letter and for a few seconds after finishing it he wondered what ever had come over Hermione, the letter was nothing like her normal letters, it might even have been written by some air head like Lavender Brown, it was filled with stuff that just was not like the Hermione he knew. As he was about to read it again to see if he could make more sense of it he noticed the last line and a huge smile broke out on his face. Placing his wand on the parchment and saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." the writing on the page vanished and was then replaced by more writing.

_Harry,_

_I am missing you so much. I hate it here; it has been like a hard labour prison camp with Molly as the jailer, ever since I arrived. I was practically kidnapped and brought here, after Dumbledore told my parents it was very important for me to be with the Weasleys for my safety this summer and not bothering to wait to see if I wanted to be here._

_The Wizengamot declared a 'No Trial' due to you having been emancipated by your forced entry into last year's tournament, both Fudge and Dumbledore are under investigation to find out why the whole thing was not cancelled. Apparently one of the major laws of the Tri Wizard was broken, the one that stipulates that there can only be three contestants, seems it was written in so that a champion could not back out and be replaced by a stand in. No forth person was allowed to take part, that also includes someone from a different school._

_There is also an investigation underway to find out why there were Dementors in Little Whinging, from what I could over hear it seems that Mrs Figg went to visit the head of the DMLE, Susan Bones aunt to complain, and she gave her testimony under Veritaserum. _

_Tomorrow whether Dumbledore likes it or not I am going home to be with my parents. At least at home they do not read my letters before I am allowed to send them off and I am not forced to say only what Dumbledore allows us to say. There is something really fishy about what our dear headmaster has been up to over the past few months. _

_As I said I am really missing you, I wish I could see you if only to make sure you are ok. I am so worried that you will not be returning to Hogwarts and I don't wish to be there if you are not there. Please find some way to contact me to let me know what you intend to do._

_I will be asking Dobby to take me home in the morning; after suffering listening to Ron and putting up with the Weasley matriarch I can now understand a little of how you feel stuck with those awful people in the summer break. I too would rather live with the risk of a death eater attack than be locked up all the time in this house. If you reply to this it would be wise for you to call Dobby and ask for his help._

_Take care of your self my Harry. Write to me soon. _

_I am missing you so much, hoping to see you soon._

_I never told you before but 'I love you'._

_Your Hermione_.

Harry smiled as he read how worried she was and yet like him she would rather live her life than be a prisoner of Dumbledore's paranoia. He decided he would write to her in the morning. Tonight he could go to bed much happier knowing that she was still his Hermione.

Good to her word Hermione had told Dumbledore he could stick his prison like safe house because like it or not she was not going to stay away from her parents any longer. He had argued that it was safer to remain at head quarters for her and she countered with, her family was not allowed here to be kept safe and she would rather be with her family and share the same risk they did. She then called Dobby and with the old headmaster giving her one of his looks designed to make children feel guilty she asked the elf to take her home to her family. She was gone before he could do anything to stop her, looking around and seeing he had an audience he knew he could not force her to return. Another of his plans seemed to be falling apart and he was not a happy chappy.

Hermione had only been home with her parents for a day, yet she went to bed that night feeling a little sad having heard nothing from Harry. As soon as she turned out the light in her bedroom Dobby appeared holding a letter. Passing the letter to her Dobby whispered "Old swivel eye do be watching the mistress's house to stop the owls, but he be gone as soon as she be in bed. Master Harry did send you this letter."

Hermione thanked the elf and wished him a good night, as soon as he had gone she took a torch from her bedside cabinet and tucked under her duvet she read the letter.

_Hermione _

_Thanks for your letter, you had me thinking you had changed into Lavender or something until I read that last line and worked out what was needed. I am missing you so much and I feel so alone with out you. I have done a lot of thinking since I left privet drive, I have not been very happy about my conclusions and what it all means. I so need to speak to you and get your advice about things. I was hoping that maybe you and your parents could come and visit me because there are things I need the advice of adults for. _

_If you can convince your mum and dad to bring you to me, I am hiding in Wales, there is a place on the cliffs above Barmouth in Wales, if you could meet me there around mid-day tomorrow, I will be able to tell if you are being followed by any of Dumbledore's lackeys and I could get you secretly to my new home without them noticing. Take a walk up to visit 'Dinas Oleu' above the town taking the foot path to the top. I look forward to being with you again._

_All my love and a thousand kisses._

_Harry…_

Hermione after getting up to go down stairs and talking with her mum and dad could not wait for the morning and a visit to Wales; she had never been to that part of Wales and was quite sure it was not to far from Harlech castle, a place she had always wanted to visit since she was a little girl with romantic ideas about castles and knights in shining armour. And tomorrow she would be with her knight, even if his armour did not shine and was a little dented she felt so happy she was almost crying. She fell asleep holding Harry's letter and dreamt of being with him again.

Down stairs her parents Richard and Helen happy that their only child had decided to spend time with them, and not with people from the world that seemed to be taking her away from them, made the few preparations they would need to make an early start to what was a rather long journey. With a route planned out and the car checked over they retired for the night, both wondering what the real Harry Potter who their daughter was obviously in love with, was like.

… …


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

A/Note, For those of you who seem to think that Hermione sent off her letter before the trial, the trial was held the day Harry left. I don't see either Fudge or Umbridge allowing the Potter brat any time to build a defence so they would hold the trial as soon as they could muster enough Wizengamot members. Oh wonder why none of you commenting on the time line seem to have noticed that at the trial there was no mention of an attack by Dementors, Madam Bones only discovered about that from Mrs Figg after Harry had left the Dursleys.

Chapter 3

The Grangers made a very early start the next morning and arrived in Barmouth with plenty of time to spare, hoping to shake any one they had following them they walked in and out of just about every shop and arcade they found. Then at eleven thirty they found a small sign post identifying their required direction to _'__Dinas Oleu'_and started the walk up to the top of the cliff. Each of the Grangers were silently wondering why Harry would want them climbing to the top of the cliffs, they would find out well before they reached halfway up the path.

As the Grangers walked they were being followed by three people, two of them were together and had no idea that they them selves were being followed. Before they had reached halfway up the path a small elf, invisible to all, cast a rare and difficult illusion spell that was known only to a few elves. The two people he was pointing at continued to follow the supposed Granger family up to the top of the cliff and on along the path that followed the coast to Harlech. Several times they asked each other where the Grangers got the energy from, neither of them knowing they were following an illusion. Had they turned around to look behind them they would have seen the same illusion but heading back down the path. Three hours after the start at the bottom of the cliff they were still following the small family toward Harlech regretting having been assigned this job and wishing they were back at home.

Somewhere between a quarter and half way up the path Hermione felt a tiny hand tap her and a whispering voice told her to gather her parents close and to take hold of their hands but to do it in a way that did not seem suspicious. Hermione did as asked without any hesitation. Turning to her mum and dad she hooked her arms through theirs so they were standing either side of her, to those following her it seemed just the thing a young girl would do when faced with the climb in front of them. Thanks to Dobby's spell, unseen by the two order members following them the three Grangers simply vanished for a micro second before they started back up the path.

In the living room of a house overlooking the Mawddach estuary the real Granger family suddenly appeared, two of them wondering how they got there, two minutes later as the Grangers were getting over their initial shock of being transported so quickly from one place to another, the front door opened and Harry walked in folding his invisibility cloak and shoving it into his large inside pocket. He had barely closed the door when he was tackled by Hermione as she grabbed him in a tight hug which quickly changed into a tender kiss as Harry gave into temptation and lowered his lips to hers.

The two oddly dressed people tiredly followed the illusion that they thought to be the Grangers all the way to Harlech and then they lost them as they boarded a train taking them further north up the coast. They had no idea Dobby's spell had just ended. Later that day the two oddly dressed and very tired and weary order members reported to Albus Dumbledore that the Grangers had simply been on a tour of the North Wales coast and showed no sign at all of looking for Harry Potter.

Three Grangers were shown around the house that Harry had bought and all three said he had bought him self a real bargain. Richard suggested that maybe they could stay for a while to help out if Harry allowed them. A rather passionate kiss from Hermione instantly caused both of the teens to blush when Helen gave a cough. Harry had to agree that the idea of them staying was a splendid one, especially as it saved him from asking the parents if Hermione could stay with him for a while.

That evening Harry told the three people sitting listening attentively to his every word, all about his life at number four privet drive first, and then he began to tell them about his suspicions about Dumbledore and the things that had happened at the school. The stupidity of having a valuable artefact like the Flamel's stone at a school, and how the things hiding it were all set out perfect for the three first years who went to save the stone.

Or the second year when the supposed most powerful wizard in Britain did not know there was a huge gigantic snake roaming the school, even though a young thirteen year old witch had been able to figure it out.

Then the third year when the head of the Wizarding government supposedly had no say about the most evil beings in the world running all over the school grounds.

The fourth year when a tournament that cost the life of Cedric Diggory was the idea of the great Albus Dumbledore to hold after two hundred years of being discontinued due to the amount of deaths that had happened in the past.

Each of the stupid tasks of which only one could be watched by an audience were the ideas from the idiotic mind of the same Dumbledore that had Harry isolated in his own personal prison each summer, where the jailors had permission to beat and starve their prisoner.

When Harry had finished Hermione and her parents were seeing Albus Dumbledore in a different light. To them he was no longer a good man who had made some mistakes; he was a vile criminal that was as bad as any other dark wizard. As they were talking about things between them, Harry slowly removed his shirt and then waited for them to notice.

It took but a few seconds before Hermione noticed her boyfriend had his shirt off and was displaying a part of himself she had never seen before, when her parents noticed her staring, they turned to look and they also saw Harry's thin yet muscular and nude chest. As the three Grangers stared at him wondering why he had removed his shirt, Harry slowly turned around until his back was facing them; he knew they had seen what he wanted them to see when he heard them all gasp. Hermione had a look of horror on her face and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

She quickly stood up and threw herself at him and was sobbing on his shoulder before he had time to wrap his arms around her. "He knew didn't he, he had to know, madam Pomfrey would have reported it to him. How can he be so cold and inhuman?" She said as she held him tight.

Harry looked at Hermione's parents and quietly spoke to them, "Yes Dumbledore knew, he knew even before I ever got to Hogwarts. I have never understood why he seems to have so much say in my life, aunt Petunia would never answer even the simplest of questions so it would be a waste of time asking her about it. Dumbledore seems to go to great lengths to keep me under his control," Harry told them as they all stared at his scarred back again.

After spending the rest of the day discussing and debating what Harry should do it was finally decided that as they had closed their business for the summer intending to spend more time with their only child, they would all spend the rest of the summer in Harry's new house and help him to do all the work and redecorating. Hermione and her mum even volunteered them selves to refurnish the entire house for him while he and Richard did the dirty jobs, like fixing a few broken roof slates, cracked windows and what ever else needed to be done.

It was by far the best summer Harry had ever had. Helen was an excellent cook and she made sure that they all had good and nutritious food. Harry was also fed a special nutrient drink every night just before they went to bed. He and Hermione occasionally with the elder Grangers for company spent many days going down into the little resort town to enjoy days as normal teenage couples did. They spent time wandering, visiting the shops cafés and pubs, as well as walking hand in hand along the long clean beach.

As the summer days passed Harry and Hermione became much closer, kissed more and more often, became slightly more adventurous with each other. As the summer ended Harry, Hermione, and the Grangers became close as a happy family of four. With the work on the house completed the Grangers started work on the plan to keep Harry out of Dumbledore's control and hopefully get him away from Voldemort and his minions. The two older Grangers started on their plans on how to ensure that the Dursleys paid the price for what they had done to Harry.

Toward the end of the summer acting as though everything was normal in their lives, Hermione and her parents made their way to Diagon Alley and after shopping for her books and other school supplies. Making the day seem like it was their usual pre-term shopping trip the three of them made their way to Gringotts bank. Inside the bank Hermione quietly asked to speak to an advisor. After explaining in private that she was there to represent Mr Harry Potter and wished to visit his vault she and her parents were then led to the office of the Potter vault keeper.

With the introductions over, a note from Harry passed on, the Goblin in charge of the Potter affairs, speaking in a pronounced Welsh accent asked Hermione for a drop of blood to verify her identity. Reaching across the desk Hermione allowed the Goblin to pierce her left ring finger and take a few drops of blood to place on a charmed parchment.

As Hermione watched the Goblin she was surprised when his eyes shot wide open, he then gave her a shocked look and exclaimed "O ach eiddo gwraig , ach Mrs Chrochenydd."

"Pardon, I'm afraid I didn't understand what you said, I don't speak the Goblin language," Hermione said quietly.

The Goblin named Grabfang cleared his throat a little before speaking "My apologies Mrs Potter, what I said was in Welsh, you see the Potter's main lands were and are Welsh and I usually spend the majority of my time speaking with the Welsh speaking Wizards and farmers, so in my surprise I slipped into speaking Welsh again, not that I'm all that good at it, what I said was that you are Mr Potters wife."

"Wife? What exactly do you mean Hermione is his wife?" Hermione's dad Richard asked feeling but trying not to sound angry with the Goblin. Oddly Richard Granger was not angry with Harry or Hermione, but he was furious that judging from his daughter's reaction the two teens seemed to know nothing about it, there was far more going on with young Harry and Hermione's lives than any of them knew or had expected.

Grabfang looked at the Grangers and then passed the charmed parchment to Hermione and waited for her reaction. According to the parchment she had made her marriage vows the day after Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire the year before. She remembered the day and the vow she had made as clear as if it had just happened, she immediately realised that the vow she had made to him that day about being with him to the end had been accepted as a magical marriage vow one that Harry had accepted and returned.

Grabfang not quite understanding asked why Hermione had not known about it, "Surely you were given married quarters at Hogwarts, it is the law after all, Dumbledore himself should have seen to everything. Being accepted in that tournament for 'of age' students changed Harry's status in the Wizarding world, making him emancipated. Harry was registered with the ministry as an adult which in turn allowed him to get married without needing anyone's permission, you were accepted as his bride because as a muggle born you do not have a magical guardian to require the permission from. The school head would have been aware of this as soon as it happened as it registers in the student rolls. This is most unusual." The Goblin said sounding more than a little angry.

Grabfang then picked up a folder that had just appeared on his desk and after reading the contents he seemed to snarl a little before he put the folder away and looked up at Hermione. "Right… Mrs Potter might I suggest you withdraw sufficient monies from your family vault to allow you and your husband to take an extended holiday, maybe at Potter valley over in Eire. Perhaps it would be wise to take your parents as well. It seems rather obvious from what little I now know of the happenings at Hogwarts it may be that you are as much a target of that old fool Dumbledore as your husband is. I can have a portkey ready for you when you have concluded your visit to your vault. We will arrange another meeting, one to take place in our Dublin branch with Mr Potter present."

Hermione looked from the angry Goblin to see her parents looking equally angry though she suspected that they might be angry for a different reason. Quickly she made up her mind. "Mr Grabfang sir, would it be possible for you to provide me with a marriage certificate, I am afraid that without one I might have some trouble convincing my… er 'husband' about our changed relationship. My husband will also require a passport for future use as will I."

Grabfang promised to have everything ready when she returned from the vaults and with a sincere thank you Hermione and her parents followed one of the Goblins to the carts that were to take them down to the Potter family vault. Having never needed to visit a vault before Hermione was amazed at the breath taking thrilling ride in a small mining cart that was so close to being on a wild ride at an amusement park.

As soon as the three humans had left his office Grabfang pressed a button on his wall behind him, it was just several seconds later when a young Goblin entered the room. "Ah Longtooth, send young Flitwick to fetch his uncle from that damnable school, there are words to be spoken. Gold to be retrieved, and some human blood to be spilled. A family by the name of Dursley have been stealing from the Potter vault."

Having handed her key given by Grabfang, to the Goblin who said his name was Griphook, Hermione and her parents stood and stared at the contents of the huge cavernous vault filled with dozens if not hundreds of books, artefacts, and a huge fortune in gold in front of them. Having managed to get over the initial shock Hermione walked into the vault and after a very quick look around she took an offered 'always light' money bag from Griphook and filled it with galleons. With what she hoped was enough money to last them for quite some time she led her mum and dad back out to the cart and they returned to the bank foyer. Harry and Hermione Potter were far wealthier than Harry had ever known.

Hermione visited the money exchange desk and changed enough galleons to receive ten thousand pounds sterling. Moments after finishing her business at the exchange counter, Hermione was handed a file folder with all the paperwork that she and Harry would require along with three different portkeys for three of the Potter properties. Four hours later Harry opened the door to let the Grangers into the house and then went about making a pot of tea; to Harry it looked like they were all in need of one.

Richard whose initial response to hearing his fifteen almost sixteen year old daughter was married, was anger. He had quickly realised that it was not the fault of the two teens, the blame rested firmly on their stupid headmaster and what passed as a government and the laws of the Wizarding world and that was where he focused his anger. He thanked Harry for the tea and then in a gentle voice he asked Harry to take a seat next to him.

"Harry son, it seems that the world of magic is a far stranger place than any of us thought. Now what I have to say before my dear daughter blows a fuse might upset you, though I sincerely hope it does not and has the exact opposite result. We discovered from the Goblins that you are our son in law, yes according to wizard law, you and Hermione are married. Now before you say anything I want you to know that we, Helen and I are both ok with this. We know how close you two are and we will not be interfering… well in as much as is possible, what with you now having a mother in law." Richard said smiling before he took hold of his wife's hand and led her out for a walk, giving Harry and Hermione time to talk in private.

Richard knew that he and his wife also needed to have a serious talk about the new development in Hermione's life. Try as he might he could not place him self in the angry father role. He really liked Harry, over the summer the boy had become almost the son they had never had. Getting angry at the lad was just about the last thing he was going to do; he was going to offer all the support his new son in law needed to live a happy life with Hermione.

After explaining his feelings to Helen he was not at all surprised that she felt the same way. What ever had happened was obviously not the two children's fault. She sighed as she wondered out loud why the old whiskered teacher interfered so much in the life of her son in law. "Well love at least we don't have to worry about whether Harry can support our little girl do we, I have never in all my life seen such wealth in one place."

As soon as her parents had left the house Hermione gave the shocked Harry their copy of their marriage certificate, she then leaned back and watched as Harry read the piece of parchment. She was truly pleased when she saw the small smile that gradually spread across Harry's face and became a full on beaming smile that might have split a lesser persons face in two.

"Hermione we have to go shopping, we'll need some cash and our coats and we should get your mum and dad, and, and, and… well come on we need to hurry up." Harry said excitedly as he pulled on Hermione's hand.

"Harry love, relax a little, what on earth has come over you, are you okay?" she asked pulling him back into his seat.

"But Hermione we're married, don't you see? We need to buy you a wedding ring." He answered still excited "Who ever would have thought that little old me would have the smartest most beautiful wife in the world eh?"

Harry's slightly over the top reaction left Hermione in no doubt that she had no need to worry about Harry rejecting her. All her usual insecurities vanished in an instant. There was no doubt that her Harry was happy about it. Nodding to her self and silently agreeing that it would be nice to have a wedding ring, she stood up and pulled her 'husband' into a kiss. "Come on then husband of mine lets go find mum and dad, then we can go down into town and take a look at the jewellery shop. We can chat while we walk, and I can tell you what happened at Gringotts."

As the family of four walked down to the town they told the excited Harry what had happened from their arrival at the bank until they arrived home. Harry beamed when Hermione had said home and mentioned to her that it made him feel good. Her reply that her home was where ever was home to her husband gave him a warm feeling and he knew for certain that they would be together as long as they lived.

... ...


	4. Chapter 4

7

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 4

Early the next morning as they were packing to leave the house in Barmouth Hermione could not resist the temptation to keep looking at the three beautiful rings Harry had bought for her from the local jewellery shop. The simple wide wedding ring made of pure Welsh gold that had been mined close by, was covered in an engraved old Celtic design. Harry wore a matching ring on his finger. Her engagement ring sported a two carat diamond surrounded by a group of small sapphires. Harry had insisted on also buying her a platinum eternity ring that also had small sapphires that ran in a complete circle around the ring. He said it was to let people know his love for her was eternal.

By lunch time Harry, hand in hand with Hermione was walking around the rather large manor house that was Potter Valley's centre point. The choice of twelve bed rooms plus a master suite was a little over whelming for the young man who had spent most of his life sleeping in a small cupboard, and then the past four years in a small cluttered box room. He had no idea which bedroom he should choose to sleep in, until Hermione made up his mind for him by telling him that as they were married they would be sleeping together in the master bedroom.

Helen complained rather vigorously at first about the two teens being in the same bed until Hermione simply stated that no matter what her parents thought or wanted she was now a married woman and was not going to sleep in a different room than her husband. She added with a small chuckle that it would save them from sneaking about in the middle of the night when they fancied a cuddle. Harry hearing her say that turned a fiery red that even Ron Weasley would envy.

One week after moving to Potter Valley the two Grangers returned home to Oxford. The summer holiday closure of their dental surgery was coming to an end and they needed to be there to re-open the surgery, plus there would be things to do at their home, bills to sort out etc. With a stern warning to the two younger ones to behave and a rather teary farewell Harry and Hermione found them selves completely alone in a house for the first time since the day they met on their first journey to Hogwarts.

As the days passed the two young ones became ever closer as they shared many nights exploring their love for each other without going all the way and consummating their marriage. They had both agreed to wait until Harry reached the age of sixteen which was the legal age in the muggle world for them to experience the ultimate in their love of each other.

Their remaining summer days were filled with a happiness neither of them had ever known before and they were both determined to let no one ever take it away from them. They both silently vowed that were either Dumbledore or Voldemort to try they would not live long enough to regret it.

As September 1st approached Harry was a little worried, wondering about whether Hermione wanted to return to the school, and as their last few days alone together before the 1st progressed, he thought more and more about it and got more worried until he was awoken early on the Saturday morning before the start of the school term by Hermione.

Harry love, much as I hate using house elves I think we should get Dobby here, and maybe his friend, the one who belonged to that awful Crouch person. Oh and I was thinking that maybe we could get Hedwig to take a letter to professor Lupin to ask him to visit us… before you get angry you should know that the professor was the only one at head quarters who spoke up about it being wrong to keep you in the dark and isolated at those awful Dursleys' house.

It's obvious we can't go back to Hogwarts because of Dumbledore, and I know we will miss it. But we still need to do our studies, we have our owl year this year and despite the money we have in the Potter vault it would be nice to be a properly qualified witch and wizard. I think professor Lupin would be perfect to teach us what we need to know and how to take our exams without going to school.

Remus John Lupin was just returning to the dilapidated little cottage that had once belonged to his grandfather. He had stayed there on several previous occasions when he needed to get away from everyone, and right then he needed to get away from Dumbledore, Molly, Sirius, and the rest of the Order who were running around in circles trying to find Harry, while criticising him for running away. Nothing that anyone said could convince Dumbledore to give up on what ever plans he had that needed Harry and for him to leave the boy alone. That afternoon Remus had told the old bearded fool that he had had enough of his single minded distorted view on the world and his obsession with a greater good that did not exist and he quit the Order. With a sneer of disgust at Sirius for his support of Dumbledore he stormed from the house.

It came as a complete surprise to the ex-professor as a gorgeous white owl he knew as Hedwig settled down on the garden gate and offered him a letter. Taking the letter into the house with him he sat at the old table in the kitchen and began to read the letter, he was pleased to hear from both Harry and Hermione and it did not take him long to make his mind up to help the two teens. Writing a quick reply he checked to see if Hedwig was still waiting outside. He was smiling widely when he gave her the letter to take back to Harry.

The following day Remus Lupin answered a knock on his door to find the strange little house elf Dobby standing there. "Master Harry has sent me to collect his Lupin, and to be taking him to Harry Potter sir's home."

Remus chuckled at the small elf and invited him into the house while he finished his packing. Remus did not own many things and other than quite a few photographs he wanted to take with him which he placed in his brief case, he was completely packed and ready within fifteen minutes. Dobby took hold of Remus hand and with a small sound they both vanished from sight.

Harry had just finished making a pot of tea when Dobby and Remus arrived in the kitchen. With no outward sign of surprise Harry asked "Tea? Milk? Sugar? Remus? Dobby?"

Dobby, not yet used to the treatment he received being that of a friend and not a slave, quietly said "Yes please Harry Potter sir," while pulling on his ear looking a little embarrassed. Remus watched the little fellows' actions with a large smile on his face and as Dobby climbed up on to a chair at the table. Remus then answered Harry's question "No sugar for me thanks Harry."

Harry poured out four mugs of fresh tea and took a seat across from Remus. "As we will no longer be attending Hogwarts, my wife suggested that you might be willing to become our tutor and help us to complete our education, get us through our exams and such. What do you think? Would you like the job?"

Remus stared wide eyed at Harry for a short time before he was able to speak. "I'm sorry Harry, I think I might have misheard you, I thought you said your wife."

"He did," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen with a large leather bound book under her arm. She quickly took the seat next to Harry and took a sip from her cup.

Remus was in a mild attack of shock and simply sat looking from one of the two teens to the other. It was several minutes before he spoke, "Hermione Potter?" he managed to ask as he looked at the young woman.

"Yes professor, that's me. Mrs Hermione Jane Potter, we will have been married for one year on November first. Bit of a surprise I know, we were both surprised when we found out. It was during my visit to Gringotts a few days ago that I was informed by the Potter vault keeper." Hermione told him with a rather proud look in her eye.

"You must have been in school when this happened and Dumbledore never said a word?" Remus asked almost as a gasp as he realised what that meant.

"Hmm yes well the old sh…" Harry stopped speaking when Hermione said

"Language Harry."

"Yes Remus, we were in school and Dumbledore did not bother to inform us, we believe it was because of his strange obsession with where Harry spends his time, especially during the summer. We know he keeps saying it is to keep Harry safe, but we are both convinced there is something of a far more sinister a reason than the one the old man continues to spout. Besides Harry would have been far safer with his godfather after Voldemort used his blood for that disgusting ritual don't you think?" Hermione finished for her husband.

"But Dumbledore said you and Ron, he said it several times that you would marry the Weasley. Molly keeps saying that Harry is Ginny's soul mate and they will get married as soon as Ginny is sixteen." Remus stammered finding it hard to believe that the old fool Dumbledore could do such a thing. That he should hide such a thing from them was criminal. The consequences could have had the two teens in Azkaban for bigamy if they had married someone else while they were already married. Remus quietly, still in a little shock told the two young Potters what might have happened to them if Hermione had not gone to Gringotts. "I hope the idiot doesn't do something stupid to separate you two, though I wouldn't put it past him," Remus added.

"How the hell would he have ever got me to marry that feeble minded fool Weasley?" Hermione asked no one in particular just moments before she let out a small gasp. "The same way Molly got Arthur, they would give us love potions, it's the only way I could ever consider Weasley as a boyfriend, and even then it would need to be a really powerful one to get me to marry someone who shows me nothing but hate."

Hermione then turned to Remus, "Will you excuse us for a moment please Remus, I need a very quick word with my husband. We won't keep you waiting too long. Help your self if you need more tea. Harry we need to discus something." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him from the kitchen and up to their bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom Hermione walked over and sat on the bed, waiting for Harry to join her. When he did she gently took hold of his hands and began to speak rather quietly. "Harry love, I know we were going to wait until you were sixteen, but I don't think we can. Our marriage can be annulled if we don't consummate it and hearing what Remus said I am sure that either Dumbledore or Molly will do all they can to split us up. I think we should do that tonight… you know… go all the way and consummate our union so that if they do happen to find us they will not be able to separate us. It would also make it a really serious crime if they gave us love potions when we are already completely legally married and not just magically. I'm quite sure that they won't dare do anything to us if they know we are properly and fully married and the Goblins knowing all about it, maybe it should be leaked to the national and international press and that will give us extra protection."

"You mean like have sex? Well even though I have been really looking forward to it, I did want to wait until we were a little older… but I am willing to do anything, especially you know… I have been dying to have sex with you… er its going to be even better if it's to stop them taking you from me. I love you Hermione, I always will, and there is no way that Weasley is ever going to touch you. I'll kill the prat before I let that happen. I hope you have read a few books on the subject because what I know about it could be put on a postage stamp and still leave room to write an address." Harry replied seriously.

"I love you too Harry, so it's decided then we do it tonight, yes. Right we better get back to Remus and get him to accept the job as our tutor." Hermione said nervously.

Remus had accepted their offer and gave his solemn word that no one would learn of their where about's from him unless it was with their full permission. After a long and thorough discussion about their education and how to take the exams as two home schooled students, and making up their lesson plans he had left for the room he had been given.

The two rather nervous teens went up to bed. Hermione using her usual fall back for when she was not quite sure of a subject, had found them a book to glance through. Even having had the talk with her mother she was a little shy when it came to explaining it all to Harry and dispelling all the myths and nonsense he had picked up from other boys his age so it was much easier if they read a book about it together.

An hour after getting to bed, Hermione was a little angry at her mother. She had not only not suffered any severe or sharp pain; she had discovered that with a little help from a book sex with Harry was just about the best thing she had ever experienced. "Wait till I see my mum, how can she possibly have kept such a wonderful thing to her self, honestly Harry, if I had known it was that good we would have done it much sooner. Are you ready for another go at consummating our marriage?" her question was asked with a rather randy smile and a pair of wandering hands.

Mr and Mrs Harry James Potter spent the next several days making sure at every opportunity they had between their lessons, that their marriage was well and truly consummated, several times every day, as well as at night when they went to bed in fact.

Lessons at Potter Valley began early on the morning of the first of September. Remus surprised the two teens by starting their classes with a maths class that was quickly followed by a class in English. By the time their first day of classes came to an end they had had lessons in the more important subjects that the Muggles studied. Neither of them questioned why Remus had chosen these subjects as they had quickly realised it was a good idea and was something that should have been done at Hogwarts. The lessons they were taking would eventually bring them up to the same standard of education as their Muggle counter parts and would be of great help any time they might live in the Muggle world.

For their lessons in the magical arts they studied only those that together with Remus they decided would be of use to them in their adult life. Their lessons started with transfiguration followed by charms, defence, potions and runes. Hermione had them study Arithmancy as a part time subject for an hour each Saturday and Sunday evening until Remus could find someone that would be willing to help him teach them what they needed to know to pass their exams.

They were less than half way through the first week of the school term when two slightly harassed Grangers called for Dobby. Dobby delivered the two parents to the living room of the house in Potter Valley having just rescued them from several members of Dumbledore's order of the phoenix. Dobby had arrived at the Granger house just as the order members were ending their discussion on whether they should force the Grangers to reveal where their daughter was with Legilimancy.

Dobby appeared in front of the Grangers and the look of fear on their faces let the little elf know that the witches and wizards in the room were a danger to his family. He was not slow in rendering all of the order member's present unconscious, by simply banishing them all into the living room wall rather forcefully. When Dobby grabbed the Grangers and took them home to Harry and Hermione he left behind nine order members all of them with several broken bones. As he awoke from his unconscious state Sirius Black began to realise he had made a huge error in judgement in trusting Dumbledore. An error he knew he was too late to correct. Harry had all the protection he would need if his elf was prepared to be so violent to any threat.

Over in Ireland Harry James Potter declared to those in the room with him that he was going to let Dumbledore and his so called order know that they had over stepped the line and were now in a war that they had no chance of winning. Harry wanted someone to pay for all he had suffered and for what they had done and tried to do to his family; he swore they would really suffer if they tried to hurt his Hermione.

...

... ...


	5. Chapter 5

8

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

A/Note... This chapter is simply added as a set up for future happening's so may be a little boring for some readers...

Chapter 5

Richard told the family how he was completely disillusioned with the magical world that Dumbledore seemed bent on preserving when the order members had arrived in their living room uninvited. It was quite obvious from what he and his wife had been through with Harry that they were not safe with Dumbledore's lackey's and they were both scared of what might happen, as soon as they heard the word obliviate they remembered that Dobby would hear them if they called him, so that is what they had done.

On Harry's orders Dobby arrived on the table in the Grimmauld place kitchen, right in the middle of the next order meeting, and delivered his message quite clearly. "Harry Potter sir, told me to tell you's he has declared war on all you's who has hurt him and his wife's family. You's will all pay for your crimes, all you's whisker faces servants. And you's dark lord whisker face, you's is going to be punished for what you's done. Master and Mistress both know that you's is badder than nasty snake face one. Harry Potter sir is going to make sure you's pay for your crimes."

Albus Dumbledore looked on in shock as the little being in front of him said that his pawn was declaring war on him and his associates. How dare the boy even contemplate such a thing, he needed Dumbledore's guidance and wisdom. It never occurred to the old man that he might not be as wise as he thought he was. The 'boy' who all the order members knew had several times bested the worst dark wizard for more than a century was going to be after revenge, they and Dumbledore who had never actually beaten Voldemort knew Harry had a power that Voldemort did not know was declaring a war on them. What chance would they have against a boy who had escaped from more than twenty death eaters after dueling and beating Voldemort, bringing the body of the boy who had been with him back as well?

Quietly Harry pulled Remus to the side and asked him if he could help them get hold of some fire arms so that the two Grangers would have some means of self protection against any further attacks from wizards. He did not like the idea of his in laws being completely helpless.

After the two Grangers had explained what had happened they both decided to remain with Harry and Hermione for the time being. They made arrangements over the phone for cover at their surgery and a caretaker for their house. The Potter's and Grangers were angry with Dumbledore and intended to eventually get some serious revenge for how things turned out because of his evil meddling in Harry's life.

Remus who had over the years made contacts with quite a few unsavoury Muggles in order to earn money as a body guard to supplement the meagre income he was allowed to earn by the Wizarding government, very quickly made a deal and with money from Harry he bought four light weight point four five hand guns. He even spent some evenings teaching the Grangers and Potters how to care for and use the weapons.

At the next order of the phoenix meeting in London Albus Dumbledore found him self losing half of his members after Dobby's message and when it was revealed what Snape, Mad eye and Sirius along with others were going to do with the Grangers in order to find the two teens. Most of them like Tonks, one of the female Aurors, had announced that using the same tactics as the death eaters made the old man just as bad as Voldemort.

Sounds of agreement ran around the room and lead to several more resigning from the order. Dumbledore was not a happy man to be equated with the evil they were supposed to be fighting and for the first time he began to yell at Severus Snape about his stupid attitude toward others. Especially toward Muggles and his stupid threat to obliviate them as if it was his right to do what he wanted with them. He never stopped to think of what he himself had done to the lives of countless other people over the years.

Nymphadora Tonks resigned from the order and wondered why on earth she had joined them in the first place. She knew it was her desire to help fight evil and with Dumbledore's reputation she had joined them thinking that was what they were doing. Over the past few weeks she had come to realise that all the order was doing was keeping a young man a prisoner for the old man, who Harry accused of being a dark wizard. She realised that keeping the teen away from the Wizarding world was not being done to keep Harry safe. She did not know the real reason for Harry's treatment but she knew Harry Potter was not evil, so there must be some other reason for how he was treated and she intended to find out what that reason was.

The only person she could think of who might be able to tell her, or at least help her to figure out what was going on was Remus Lupin. He had been the only one who had argued against what they were doing and showing his support for Harry. Disapparating to Remus cottage she found it empty and having no signs that anyone had been in the place for quite a while she returned feeling slightly defeated to the Ministry.

Deep in thought Tonks wandered through the corridors toward the department of law enforcement offices. She was rudely shaken from her thoughts when she walked into the back of her boss. Amelia Bones was not a happy woman; she had evidence that there had been two Dementors in a Muggle area, and as far as her research went there was no record of why they were there. The fact that they had attacked Harry Potter and that fool Dumbledore would not tell her where the boy was or what had happened had her sixth sense going wild. She knew that there was far more to what was going on than she knew and she could almost smell some sort of conspiracy taking place unseen right in front of the magical worlds face. There was something not quite right about Albus Dumbledore evading her questions with his lies and half truths, and she intended to discover what it was that was prickling at her senses.

Madam Bones needed to contact Harry Potter, how she could do that she did not know but she intended to find a way. She had just left her office and turned toward the ministers' office when someone almost bowled her over from behind.

"Auror Tonks what the hell are you playing at?" Amelia asked not intending to take out her temper on the young woman but letting some of it enter her voice.

Tonks still a little confused about what had happened spoke without thinking "Oh sorry boss, I was just doing some thinking about Harry and why he has declared war on Dumbledore… shit I should never have…" she trailed off as she saw her boss's eyes narrow.

"Tonks in my office now," Amelia ordered.

Once in the office Amelia started to cast an array of impressive secrecy charms and spells. She had the feeling that young Dora could have some of the answers she needed. Turning to the young Auror Amelia smiled, "Take a seat Dora, we need to have a little chat about what you said."

Without even being asked Tonks told Amelia all she knew about Harry's life and how he had been a virtual prisoner of Dumbledore's since he first entered Hogwarts. Her last comments about Harry's elf arriving and delivering Harry's declaration of war on the order of the phoenix, gave Amelia an idea of how to find Harry.

Madam Bones dropped the spells and charms before she called for her house elf Squeezy. Squeezy was asked to try and find Harry Potters elf Dobby and ask if a meeting could be arranged with his master. Amelia and Tonks sat in the office for a little over an hour before the elf Squeezy returned with a message that a meeting could take place with Harry's representative the following Friday at four pm. He would meet them in a small café two hundred yards down the road from the Leaky Cauldron on the Muggle side of the pub.

While Dumbledore was reeling from the disaster that Harry Potter declaring a war on him and the order that had caused more than half of his members to resign. Grabfang listened as Filius Flitwick described how Harry Potter dressed when he was not in his school uniform. He had already given rather detailed descriptions of Harry's apparent physical condition when he first arrived at Hogwarts and how the boy looked when he returned after the summer break each year.

Grabfang cursed quite loudly as he put together a picture of the young boys' life. It was not a picture he liked; in fact it filled him with a strong desire to meet out the punishment due to the Dursleys personally. The younger Flitwick was dispatched to visit Mr Potter and ask him to attend a meeting at the bank. Filius puzzled by what was going on asked his old friend what was happening.

"Well Filius, the Dursley family were paid rather well for taking care of young Mr. Potter, the house they live in was rented to them for a rather low monthly amount and the food they consume so much of is provided using funds from the Potter account. In fact practically every thing they have is funded by young Mr Potters account, and yet it seems that they spent next to nothing on the boy as he grew. They have never paid a single penny of the rent, and they now owe quite a substantial amount. They are thieves and will be treated as they deserve after I have spoken to the young man. I am quite sure that even if Harry does not wish us to pursue the theft charges his young wife will and that Mrs Potter is one formidable young woman." Grabfang told the surprised Filius.

Oddly enough Filius did not need to ask who Mrs Potter was; he knew it could only be one person that a goblin thought formidable. That person was his favourite student and just about the cleverest witch he had ever met. Had Grabfang not asked him to keep what they spoke of to him self he would have enjoyed his return to Hogwarts, where he would collect his winnings from almost all the rest of the school faculty. He had bet on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger getting together as a couple since the day the boy had saved her from a troll. Still he told him self he could claim his winnings later, and enjoy laughing at all the fools who had thought Miss Granger would be stupid enough to fall for the Weasley boy.

Grabfang had been proved a little wrong when Harry had been contacted and given a short overview about why he was being asked to attend a meeting. He had asked the young Goblin to do all that could be done to reclaim everything from the Dursleys even if it left them destitute. The old vault keeper had expected Harry to be angry but to ask that some sort of leniency be offered to his relatives. The fact that he did not told the old goblin as much as he might learn from a personal meeting with his client.

Dumbledore had been sitting and worrying over the way things had changed and he could only come to one conclusion. The reason behind the changes had to be that damnable Granger girl. He would need to do something to get her out of the way if he was to ever get his pawn back under control. All he needed was a fool proof way to remove her from Potters side.

The next morning just after breakfast the Potters, Grangers, and Remus were standing out in the back garden in the area they had chosen to use as a shooting range. Helen was the next one up to shoot after Hermione had emptied her pistol into her target, the grouping of the bullets was the best the young witch had done to date and Remus was praising her for how quick she was learning. Helen slipped the ammunition clip in place and pulled back the slide to load a bullet into the chamber.

The flash of fire that appeared over Hermione caused an almost instant reaction in Helen. As Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix settled on Hermione's shoulder and began to lift the young witch, Helen had raised her gun and fired three shots that all hit the large bird before it could disappear.

Fawkes dropped Hermione the foot or so that he had managed to lift her then fell to the floor and burst into flame. Harry in his anger was about to do something he would have regretted for the rest of his life when Hedwig dropped out of the sky and took up a protective stance over the newly formed phoenix chick sitting in the ashes of his former life.

Hermione quickly recovering from the surprise abduction attempt took pity on the chick and knelt down in front of Hedwig. The owl seemed to study Hermione for a few moments before she allowed the young witch to lift the chick and take it into the house, where she placed Fawkes in Hedwig's cage leaving the door open for Hedwig.

Dumbledore's worries increased greatly when Fawkes did not return with miss Granger, he had been absolutely certain that his little plan was infallible, after all there was no wizard alive that could cast a spell quick enough to capture a phoenix. Fawkes should have found the girl grabbed her and returned in just a matter of minutes and yet he had not. No matter how long Dumbledore thought about it he could see no reason for his plot to have failed, he was completely baffled by it.

Three days later the now rather large yet still young Fawkes chose to bond with Helen. Helen shocked by the bonding could not wait to tell the others and called them all together for a quick family meeting. As soon as every one was gathered in the living room Helen began to tell them what had happened.

Fawkes who was now far to large for the owl cage had taken to sitting on top of a writing desk that was tucked into a corner of the living room. He was sitting there when Helen had entered the room; he looked at her and gave a quick short and rather quiet trill before he leapt onto her shoulder. Helen had moved to knock the bird off her when they were both surrounded with a golden glowing light. After another quiet trill Helen had some how received a message from the bird that informed her he had chosen her as his bond mate because she had been the one who had broken the cycle of evil dark magic that Dumbledore had been using after each rebirth to bind the phoenix to him for the past forty years. She was now in the proud position of having a phoenix familiar. Something that was extremely rare for a Muggle.

At exactly four in the afternoon on the Friday Remus Lupin entered the small café and looked around. Sitting in the corner furthest from the door he recognised Tonks and Madam Bones. The moment he saw Tonks he was on full alert for some sort of trap or treachery. He joined them at the table making sure he had his back to the wall and had a way to escape quickly if needed.

It did not take too long for Tonks to get him to relax a little as she told him what had happened at the last order meeting. It surprised him that so many had resigned from Dumbledore's little private army after they had heard what had happened to the Grangers. He had not really realised that a large part of the order were only in it to help protect Harry and fight the evil their world seemed so good at generating. After hearing that madam Bones was trying to find out who had tried to have Harry killed by Dementors and that it had to be someone from within the ministry, she also mentioned that she was not happy with what she was learning about the supposed great Albus Dumbledore. He agreed to ask Harry if he would allow the two Aurors to visit him.

Sirius Black since the meeting with the Grangers and hearing Snape's stupid suggestion of using Legilimancy and the obliviation on Hermione's parents had been doing some actual deep thinking. Until that first note from Harry he had never once thought about how his going after Pettigrew had been tantamount to deserting his godson, or that Harry would see it that way. He had also come to realise that his agreeing with Dumbledore about the treatment Harry was receiving from the order had been the exact opposite to what he should have been doing as a godfather. He was ashamed of himself for practically doing to Harry what had been done to him self when he was locked away for all those years; he had helped Dumbledore steal Harry's happiness and freedom.

The only thing he could think to do was to try and contact Harry or Hermione and offer his belated help. He knew in his heart that it was to late but he had to try something to ease his guilty conscience. He had sent four letters by owl and all had been returned unopened. He was almost ready to give up when he realised that Harry had to be hiding somewhere where owls could not reach him so he began his own search for the boy. He had found Harry before when in his dog form and he felt he could do it again.

Ronald Weasley returned to Hogwarts and quickly began to complain to his house mates about Harry bloody Potter stealing his girlfriend. During his first month back at school his loud mouth and the things that he was saying about Harry Potter earned him a total of three weeks in the hospital ward and yet he still could not keep his mouth from spouting his hatred every time he heard the name of either Harry or Hermione. By the end of the month he had spent so much time in the hospital wing that McGonagall was forced to take his prefect badge from him and give it to one of the fifth year boys who would actually be available to do the prefect duties. Ron also discovered his total greed and lack of manners was no longer tolerated, if he tried to put too much food on his plate, or tried to refill it for a second helping the food in front of him vanished. If he began to eat like a pig as he usually did, someone would hit him with a powerful stinging hex. No matter where he sat at the dinner table he was targeted, it seemed the entire school was against him and the hex could come from anyone who could see him. Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley learned with in hours of arriving back at Hogwarts it was a very bad idea to copy her brother in talking about Harry or Hermione, so she kept her thoughts to her self. She convinced her self she had nothing to worry about because Hermione would understand that in the end Ginny would become Mrs Harry Potter just like her mother promised.

... ... ...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 6

Helen spent quite some time with Fawkes during the phoenix first two weeks with the family as her familiar, the two of them got to know each other quite well and Helen knew she could call on him when ever and where ever she was if she needed him.

Filius Flitwick was having a private meeting with his best friend Minerva. He had carefully explained that he was going to be resigning his position at the school and why. "I shall be speaking to my cousin about doing some private tutoring. There two of my former students who I think deserve all the help I can offer." He told his stern faced friend.

McGonagall looked at the friend she had had since she first entered Hogwarts as an eleven year old, making her mind up she cleared her throat a little. "Let me know when you are leaving Filius, I want to be sure to hand in my resignation at the correct time. I'm quite certain that Mr Potter and Miss Granger would appreciate the help of a transfiguration teacher that they can trust."

At the end of that week both professors handed in their resignations to the board of governors, stating that they had a lack of trust in the head master to serve the best interests of the school and could no longer work under him. They saw no need to inform Dumbledore just as he had seen no need to tell them things they should have known.

Albus Dumbledore was still confused about what had happened to the phoenix and no matter how he thought about it he could find no reason why the creature had not returned, it could not have had a burning day yet as that was still several months away so the binding charms should still be working. He was still working on the problem when he received a letter from the board of governors informing him he needed to find two new teachers to take over from McGonagall and Flitwick as they had both resigned and left the castle.

Vernon Dursley awoke on the Monday morning to find an official letter from a bank called Gringotts that notified him he was to repay a total of £36720 to the Potter estate by 3pm the following Friday at which time he was to be evicted for none payment of rent over a long period of time and that the house would be repossessed. He was informed that his possessions should be packed and ready to be removed from the property by no later than 2.30pm that Friday.

It was a furious Vernon who arrived at work that morning and immediately began to shout at everyone he came across. Several of his fellow Grunnings workers reported his behaviour to the personnel dept. At eleven am he was ordered to clear his desk and leave the building after he had physically assaulted the young woman from personnel who had been sent to have a talk to him about his behaviour. His boss fired him instantly after seeing the bruise on the young woman's face that had quickly developed from the vicious slap she had received from Vernon.

Vernon was informed as he left his office at Grunnings that the police were waiting at the reception desk to arrest him for assault. Still furious at what his freak nephews' people had done, he resisted the police constables as he yelled and screamed at them calling them freaks. He never noticed the local news paper reporter who had heard from his brother that he might find a story at the reception desk some time on Monday.

There was a rather large photograph on the front page of the 'Surrey News' on Tuesday, it showed the true face of Vernon Dursley as he attacked two police officers. The story that accompanied the picture was rather revealing about the early life of Vernon's nephew, it revealed several people who had accepted bribes from Dursley to cover up the abuse the young child received while living with his Aunt and his Uncle, who was now being held in a secure facility for deranged and violent men. It also revealed a long list of crimes committed by the Dursleys son Dudley. The reporter would not reveal where he had received all his information from, and he had no intention of ever doing so. After all how could he reveal that his brother worked at a bank run by Goblins, or that the bribes were paid by Albus Dumbledore head of the Wizarding government and head of the premier Wizarding school?

Tuesday evening Petunia Dursley returned home from the police station where she had been to answer some questions and eventually charged with several child cruelty offences, to a rather noisy reception from the women of Little Whinging. She was bruised and battered by the time she managed to get in to the house and lock the doors. Several angry fathers waited outside number four, hoping to have a friendly talk to the human whale child that had been robbing and beating up their children simply for pleasure. On the Wednesday after trying to see Vernon, Petunia was informed that her husband was a violent neophobe and was not able to see anyone until after he had completed an assessment by the psychiatrists working on his case.

Somehow two weeks after being placed in a secure cell in the ward for violent offenders, Vernon Dursley simply vanished. The hospital staff were at a complete loss about how such a grossly obese man had escaped the still locked cell.

Grabfang was grinning as he watched Vernon Dursley appear in his office. The two Goblins who had been sent to collect the huge human stepped back and took up a guard position against the door. "Now Mr Dursley, Mr Vernon Dursley. We at Gringotts are not at all pleased to find that you have been stealing gold from one of our wealthier clients. We were most annoyed when we learned of your treatment of that client, and the very pleasing task of deciding your punishment has fallen to me. You will be taken from here to work in our mines until such time as you have paid back every Knut you stole. You will then be transferred to our Dragon training area until such time that you learn your lesson. You sir are a freak of nature and until you accept this fact as the truth you will not breathe a single breath of freedom." Grabfang then turned to the two other Goblins and said "Take it away."

At the end of the first month back at Hogwarts the headmaster decided that it would be safer for Ronald Weasley if he sent him home, after Ron was given a really severe beating by the normally shy and timid Neville Longbottom for calling the Granger girl a whore. Mrs Weasley was not at all happy about her baby boy getting suspended for the rest of the year, and after yelling and screaming at Dumbledore to no avail she decided that in retaliation she would withdraw all her children until Ronald was reinstated. A fact that Dumbledore was actually pleased about the boys leaving as the school governors would not blame him if their mother withdrew them. He was not to happy about the Weasley girl leaving, he had plans for the young girl. The three Weasley brothers were sent home by floo from the hospital wing, while their sister Ginny was returned via the headmasters' office floo.

After a request to the school for some help in educating her children from the Weasley matriarch, she seemingly having forgotten she had been the one to withdraw them all. Molly Weasley was informed by a happily grinning professor Deloris Umbridge that she would have to home school her brood herself because none of the professors at the school were willing to spend any time in her presence. Listening to her screeching voice and overbearing attitude was not something they were paid enough to do.

By the end of the first week back home Ron was wishing he could have kept his big mouth shut while he was at Hogwarts. Getting slapped on the back of his head by his father almost every time he opened his mouth during their lessons, and his ears ringing from all the yelling his mother was doing about how absolutely pathetic and thick a wizard he was, he was really beginning to wish he had listened to the know it all Granger and studied more.

Ginny was enjoying her time being at home instead of Hogwarts, she had far more time and privacy at home to make all the plans for her wedding to Harry when the time came. She had even worked out a good way to thank her best friend Hermione for looking after her soul mate, while she had been busy getting some experience learning what wizards liked, and she would happily allow the older witch to be her head bridesmaid. She even started to compose the letter she would send to her best friend in which she would explain that Harry was her soul mate and would be overjoyed that his new wife was not going to stop him seeing his best female friend.

Fred and George while bored had crept into Ginny's room in the hopes of setting up a prank on their sister which they hoped Ron would take the blame for. "George, here read this, what do you make of this?" Fred asked as he handed his twin brother Ginny's half finished letter.

George took the offered letter and read it through, "See I told you there was something different about Ginny. I think we should have a quiet talk to dad about this. There is no way Ginny would act in this way, Hermione's her best friend and we both know she thinks of Harry as one of us." He whispered to his nodding brother.

Later that evening after supper Arthur Weasley was pottering about in his shed when he was joined by his two sons. Fred and George quickly told their father about the worries they had about Ginny. When they showed him a copy of Ginny's letter, he was almost inclined to brush it of as his daughters crush on Harry resurfacing, but a look at the true worry on the faces of his usually devil may care sons he changed his mind.

The following morning it took the healers of St Mungo's almost six hours of examining Ginny and then discovering a way to remove the rare spells that were placed on her. The spells were little known ones used by the old families when a daughter did not wish to marry the man chosen for her. As long as the spell lasted the young woman would become convinced she had a soul bond with the chosen wizard and would happily marry him.

The only clue they could give to Arthur about the caster of the spells was that it had been a male who had cast them. The magical signature had been too obscured to give a full reading on them, and it could not be determined when the spells had been cast or by whom.

Cleared of her new obsession Ginny and the three Weasley males returned to the Burrow, within fifteen minutes of returning home and going up to her room to think Ginny discovered two vials of love potions with Harry Potter written on one and Hermione Granger on the other along with instructions on their use, in her trunk. It had not taken the twins, Ginny, or Arthur long to realise that Ginevra Weasley was not safe. Someone wanted her to risk more than just losing her friendship with Harry and Hermione. They also wanted her to risk at least a stay in Azkaban for the possession of a banned substance if it was discovered in her belongings.

The four of them had wondered who was stupid enough to think that Harry suddenly dumping Hermione for Ginny would go unnoticed, but were unable to think of anyone.

Fred, George and Ginny spent three days trying to come up with a way to get in touch with Harry and Hermione, knowing that the owl mail was not reaching them. It was a comment about the stupid way that the elves fawned over Harry bloody Potter during one of Ron's now regular rants that sparked a memory in Ginny's mind. Taking turns the three of them spent quite some time calling out for the elf Dobby to see if he would answer them. When they finally gave up on Dobby Fred had what he termed a brain wave.

With help from Arthur and the twins Ginny was smuggled back into Hogwarts via a tunnel out of the shrieking shack. It took Ginny a full hour to sneak undiscovered from the exit of the tunnel under the whomping willow tree into the kitchens where she found the elf she was searching for. A slightly tipsy elf by the name of Winky vanished from the kitchens to take a message to either Dobby or Harry Potter to warn him about love potions and let him know what had happened to Ginny.

Harry and Hermione who had just begun to get settled into their new lives in Potter Valley noticed at the end of the month that Remus was far more tired than he usually was on the run up to the full moon. It was Helen who voiced what they were thinking when she wondered if doing all their teaching was just a little too much for one man. Remus was working all day teaching, and then spent time well into the evening working out lessons, as well as giving instruction in Muggle weapon use and fighting techniques.

All of the new Potter Granger family were pleased when at the end of the month the younger Flitwick Goblin got in touch with them and asked if they would be willing to talk to Filius and Minerva about taking them on as tutors now that they were done with Hogwarts. Harry wondered if they should be a little more cautious when it came to trusting McGonagall, he could remember how she had acted during their first year when they went to her for help. He also remembered that even though she was his head of house and had known he was not the heir of Slytherin she had not once tried to stop the hate filled rumours about him in their second year. He relented when he thought about how much Hermione liked the transfiguration teacher, and he went along with the idea of giving the two ex-professors the benefit of the doubt.

The two ex-professors were portkeyed into a small room directly from the Gringotts bank. On arriving they found five people waiting for them. After taking an oath that they no longer supported Albus Dumbledore they were led into a small study where Richard and Helen conducted the interview while Harry, Hermione, and Remus sat and listened. Their minds made up the two professors were handed another portkey that would transport them both to Potter Valley where they would be met by an elf who would then look after them.

It did not take long for the two professors to settle into the new life style and they enjoyed only having to teach two teens that were both willing and eager to learn. Remus was happy at the lessening of his work load, especially around the full moon. Harry and Hermione threw them selves into their training and soon enlisted another tutor by the name of Tonks who took over the task from Remus and taught them the Muggle classes with the help of her father who was a muggleborn who had gone on to university after Hogwarts. Before the second month was over they had also enlisted Hermione's old Arithmancy teacher who combined both Arithmancy and Runes into the classes she gave.

It was not long after the arrival of the two ex-Hogwarts professors that Remus suggested that the two teens really should have someone their own age around as well as all the 'old fogies'. After a family discussion that they invited their tutors too it was agreed to contact Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and their guardians, thoughts on contacting Ronald Weasley were discarded when Filius informed Harry and Hermione about his behaviour after they had left Britain. McGonagall suggested Dean Thomas should join them because he had been so firm in defending Hermione's honour along side Neville. Hermione added her best female friend Ginny to the list because of the warning and she was not sure that Mrs Weasley was capable of teaching properly.

Both Madam Augusta Longbottom and Xenophilious Lovegood readily agreed to their young ones joining the two Potters, who they both considered their best friends. Neville and Luna were to be spirited out of Hogwarts by Dobby and the new member of the household Winky and very quickly decided to catch up with Harry and Hermione in their training. Dean's father was rather pleased with the idea because his family was really struggling to pay the Hogwarts fees and this would be a relief. When Arthur was approached he was really eager to get Ginny out of the reach of who ever had tried to use her.

Harry and Hermione were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their old friends. They both readily agreed that they had indeed missed being with someone their own age. Both of them were pacing in the garden in front of the main door as they waited for their two elf friends to return.

Dobby was the first to return with both Neville and Dean, as they were all greeting each other and telling about their recent experiences at Hogwarts they were joined by Winky who had Ginny and Luna with her. the get together was noisy as they all excitedly spoke at the same time. That is until they were suddenly silenced by Helen Granger shout "Quiet!"

Helen led them into the house and on into the kitchen. Sitting around the kitchen table the teens were each in turn given a chance to speak and offer their greetings in a rather more civilised manner than their previous chaotic meeting in the garden.

The two boys and Luna told of the recent happening at Hogwarts before it was Ginny's turn to tell her tale of recent happenings in her life. All the teens turned to stare as Ginny finished her tale and McGonagall not having heard about Ginny's message let out a low growling noise that was accompanied by the words "He would not dare, that evil old goat."

It was Filius who asked the question on everyone's lips, "Who?"

Minerva McGonagall sucked in a breath "Dumbledore was always saying that Harry needed to find a good family to settle down in, one that the purebloods would accept. I never thought he would go that far to keep those bigots happy. Lord I was livid enough when he allowed that little insect Malfoy get away with so much, but to do that to Ginny, that's… that's…" at that she seemed to be to angry to speak.

It was an angry group of people who went to bed that night, each of them swearing to work hard, each of them silently vowing to do all they could in helping Harry in his war with the two dark lords.

...

... ...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 7

**Potter Valley**

Sitting around the kitchen table Harry and the other two boys were introduced to Luna Lovegood. The young girl with straw coloured hair and sky blue eyes that looked a little to large for her face, had been chosen to join them because she was apparently Ginny's best friend and had been so since they were little toddlers. Harry's first impression of her was that she was a little odd but he suspected that her oddness was something of an act, perhaps some kind of self protection, he, Neville, and Dean welcomed her just as warmly as they welcomed Ginny.

Hermione explained why they were there and what they were going to be doing. The idea of private tuition appealed to Luna, who was exceptionally brainy, almost as clever as Hermione, while Ginny was grateful that it would allow herself to be who she wanted to be and not some pawn of the headmaster of what for her had to be the worst school in the history of magic.

Their first day of training began two days after their initial meeting, which gave them time to become comfortable with each other. Ginny had enquired if her brother Ron was going to be joining them as he had been Harry and Hermione's best mate. Their answer of "No way, not ever," came as a sort of relief to her as she was sure he was in Dumbledore's pocket, and that man would never be forgiven for what he had done to her.

Their first taste of training, which had been physical training to get them as fit as possible, as a group had just ended and Tonks grinning at them walked off after reminding them they had a lesson with Flitwick in thirty minutes.

"She's just got to be evil, Harry. No one normal would put us through all this," said a rather exhausted and sweating Neville as he collapsed onto the grass.

"Nah… if she was that bad things could be worse," Dean said as he sat beside his friend.

"What on earth could be worse than this?" Ginny asked from her position on the ground next to Neville.

"Well she could have us running about like those football coaches do with their teams; they keep them at it for hours." Dean answered after taking a drink from a bottle of water, showing little effects other than sweating from their work out.

"You mean we weren't at it for hours, felt like bloody hours to me." Ginny mumbled as she dropped to her knees.

"Oh I don't know what you are all complaining about, I don't feel to bad, but then chasing after all those Snorkack's with my dad keeps me fit I suppose." Luna commented as she stood doing some stretching to cool off with Harry and Hermione.

Harry looked at his friends enquiringly as they lay sweating and breathless on the ground before he turned to Luna. "What on earth is a Snore… thingy?"

"A Snorkack is a mythical creature that Luna and her dad are determined to find and prove their existence, Luna's dad prints a magazine that is devoted to… well mythical things, and magical creatures. Most people make fun of them for it but some of the stories are quite interesting," Ginny said answering for her friend.

Having finished with their stretching both Harry and Hermione sat down facing Ginny Neville and Dean, Luna was busy looking around them as though hoping to spot one of the elusive Snorkack's to point out to them.

"I'm glad you brought Luna here, she has not been treated to well at Hogwarts. Some people, like Ron call her loony because of her beliefs, they are like the muggles who think someone believing in magic is crazy, she's also a little too honest for the Ravenclaw idiots who like to see things as black or white, and they have been bullying her since we first started Hogwarts." Ginny said quietly.

"Yes well you did say she was your oldest and closest friend. So we thought we should invite her as well." Hermione spoke up "Besides you did say she's really smart didn't you?"

Leaving the field they had been training on the six former Hogwarts students made their way to the house and their lesson with professor Flitwick. Their following days weeks and months were filled with serious training. Getting fit and learning all they could to reach both OWL and NEWT level standards before the following year was over.

**Privet Drive Little Whinging**

Petunia Dursley soon discovered that her treatment of her sisters' son was not going to go unpunished. Dudley was taken away and placed in a wayward boys' home where he would be placed on a strict diet and a social behaviour course. She herself not knowing what had happened to Vernon found her self thrown out of the house she had called home for so long. She then had to suffer the remarks made by the neighbours she had always tried to impress with how normal she was. She ended up living in a small one bedroom council owned flat on the top floor of a twelve story building where the lift never seemed to be working when she needed it.

At the Potter's home, the training was intense and the four teens had to work five days a week, they were allowed to relax a little at the weekends but still had to do their phy6sical training every morning. Mr Weasley and Mr Lovegood became frequent visitors to Potter Valley; Mrs Weasley had point blank refused to visit, claiming that Ginny was no longer her daughter for going against Dumbledore. Bill and Charlie Weasley visited when they could and praised their little sister for standing up for herself. They were a little upset when she eventually informed them that Dean was her boyfriend, but not upset enough about it to bring the subject up.

After two years intense training from various sources, and having taken and passed both their owls and newts the four young ones were all sick of having to hide all the time while they trained. Fed up of going out in disguise if they wanted a break from their rigorous routine, they had stepped up their effort to get rid of one of their two main enemies.

Gathering all the information they could they formed several plans of how they were to rid the world of the evil that was Voldemort. They had, just at the right time, finally received the vital piece of information they were waiting for all about where Voldemort was hiding. His hiding place had been discovered and passed on to them by the Goblins.

So with help from Remus, and Hermione, Harry and Richard had carefully put the last piece required for what they had planned, a small clock like device, into the box sitting on the table. The box was slightly larger than a big shoe box and was now filled to its brim; it was a rather lethal idea of Richard's that he got from the TV, while watching a movie that showed the attempted assassination of Adolph Hitler many years before.

Dobby had heard Richards' idea and the problem they had in how to deliver it, had volunteered to deliver the box and to set the timer. It was Dobby volunteering that solved their main problem of how to get really close to the evil monster, and so their plan had been set in motion. Helen taught their little friend how to set the clockwork timer and on the night that the final piece was added to the package he left the house with a quiet pop.

Ten minutes later a grinning Dobby returned to the living room, his eyes were bright and filled with happiness. He quickly told how he had done as they had asked and had delivered the box to the Malfoy mansion, he then let out a little chuckle which had everyone listening wondering what he had done that amused him so much.

"The bad wizard with the snaky face was sitting at the big dinning table and shouting at the room full of his nasty's. Dobby did puts the box under the table next to his feets, and while snaky face was making loud noise banging his hand on the table Dobby did start the clock, five minutes did Dobby give them, then I got's all the elves to leaves the house. Dobby watched when big house go'ed boom, bad wizards and Dobby's old home was all gone." He was almost dancing as he gestured with his arms how the Malfoy mansion had blown up.

They all knew that if Voldemort and his minions had been in that mansion when the one foot square biscuit box bomb filled with C4 explosive went off there was no chance of any of them surviving. A large wave of relief went through them when Dobby handed what was left of Voldemort's wand. Harry identified it as soon as he saw it, that was the wand he had seen the shade of Cedric and his parents come out of.

Sending Dobby off to get some rest Harry sent Winky to Dumbledore with the piece of wand and a message. Winky arrived at Grimmauld place just as Dumbledore called for order to the order. Standing on the table offering the old man the wand she started to give the message from Harry.

"A small gift of Voldemort's wand or what is left of it for the dark lord Dumbledore from my wife and I. My wife suggests you sit on it you evil old git, and remember you and your sycophants are all going to go the same way that the death eaters did. The way all dark lords do, this is the end of your evil reign old fool. You are next, Harry and Hermione Potter."

As soon as she finished the message Winky popped home informing the teens that she had done as asked, and she was now going to start on dinner.

The headlines in the Wizarding press for the next few days were all devoted to the death of Voldemort and his death eaters. Descriptions of the total carnage that was found where Malfoy house once stood was on the tongue's of most of the Wizarding population.-

Dumbledore's order of the phoenix was in complete disarray as many of them began to try and raise the money to flee the country. The Potter threat uppermost in their minds, they all knew how Harry Potter had grown up. They all knew the harm they had inflicted on the young man as they kept him a prisoner in an abusive home for thirteen, nearly fourteen years of his life and they were all terrified of what ever power the young man had that could devastate a huge manor the way Malfoy house was.

Having overheard several house elves celebrating the victory of Harry Potter over the dark lord, a wraith like shadow drifted over the ruins that were moments before a luxurious mansion and cursed at Harry Potter. The fact that the little bastard had so much power caused the not quite dead Tom Riddle to rethink his ideas about his conquest of the British Wizarding world using the stupidity of the purebloods. It was he decided time to leave Britain, get as far from Potter as he could and stay there until he came up with a new body and a new way to rule the magical world.

There was no doubt in his mind that it was far to dangerous to make any more attempts on the boys life, he had after all tried several times to kill the boy and had ended up losing badly every time. '_It won't be long before I end up truly dead if I keep trying to go against the little prat using those stupid inbred fools'_ was the thought that replayed in his mind as he drifted away, heading south towards Africa and hopefully a life of anonymity until Harry Potter was no longer a threat to him.

Once the news got out about the Potter attack on Malfoy mansion panic also reined at the ministry of magic. Everyone knew it had to have been Potter who had destroyed the dark lord and his army of death eaters, the boy was the only one who had ever actually beaten the dark wizard, and did so repeatedly. Some pointed out that Dumbledore had fought the dark lord several times, and each time that point of view was voiced it was shut off by those that pointed out that the old headmaster had never actually beaten Voldemort, and the best he had managed was a draw.

The story was told by fleeing ex-order members of how Harry Potter had destroyed Voldemort and his army single handed, and how he had sent Voldemort's wand and a warning to Dumbledore calling him 'a dark lord' and saying that his days and all that he stood for were numbered.

Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna held a private meeting between them selves and made the decision that they would come out of hiding and arrangements were made to return to one of the Potter properties in Britain for the summer, and preparations were then begun for their hunting down an insane old man who thought it his god given right to do as he pleased. Albus Dumbledore had no idea what was coming his way, nor did his followers. A few of which were red haired and totally loyal to the old ways.

**Barmouth Wales**.

The two older Grangers and six teenagers arrived at the house in Barmouth that the family had left two years before, and immediately began to open all the windows to air the house, when a small army of house elves arrived and began to clean and polish just about every part of the house. Harry and Hermione questioned Dobby about where the elves had come from and were informed they were formally the house elves of the death eaters that were now dead and they had all accepted the Potters as their new masters.

Hermione not at all happy about the slaves they had acquired apparently by conquest, quickly came up with a solution to the problem of housing the elves and with help from both Dobby and Winky the elves were transferred to Potter Valley where they would be employed in the school that was now to be built there. They would be allowed to build a small village for themselves and any food or other requirements would be paid for from the estate funds. Harry agreed with his wife and sent a letter to the Goblins to ask for their help in starting a new school of magic.

Out of the six teens three of them had never before seen a seaside resort and for the first week Harry and Hermione, along with Dean happily showed them around. During that week previously ignored feelings were revealed. Ginny and Dean had been a couple for several months but it came as a small surprise to them all when Neville asked Luna if she would like to become his girl friend and possibly the next lady Longbottom. Luna jumping into his arms and kissing him was all the answer that any of them needed to let them know her answer was yes.

After the first week acting as a group in the small town, the teens began to pair off more and more and spent times as separate couples. Days lazing on the beach and visiting the arcades and other entertainments were thoroughly enjoyed until it was time to get back to what they had chosen to do.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and worried. Voldemort was gone along with his death eaters and he could not decide whether young Potter's threats had been just the boast of a teenager, or whether the threat to him and his former order members was real. He knew while he remained at the school he would be safe from what ever it had been that had totally destroyed Malfoy manor, he knew Potter would not do the same thing to a castle full of students. He also realised he could not stay inside the castle permanently. He did not know just how precarious his position was.

... ...

... ...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 8

The Potters and their group of friends finished their much required month long holiday and then turned their attention to Dumbledore. It did not take long to discover that Dumbledore still had his hard core followers who wanted a return to the days before Voldemort when they were able to get away with anything they wanted to, and they were willing to do anything to get their way of life back to how it was before. all of them were sad that the old man still retained his job at Hogwarts, and quite a fair amount of support from the pureblood Wizengamot.

Harry, Hermione and their team were sitting around the living room of the house in Barmouth discussing a new group they had heard about. Dobby, Winky and several of their other elves were out seeing what they could discover about the group calling them selves 'Phoenix Revenge'. Every one in the room was worried it was some sort of revival of Dumbledore's order, possibly made up of ex-members who were not willing to go down without some form of retaliation against Harry and his friends.

Just as everyone was deciding it was time to call it a day and go to bed, they were disturbed by the arrival of both Dobby and Winky. "Harry Potter sir, we has news about the new enemy. They is not our enemy, they is whisker face enemy. They is people who is angry about what whisker face done to you and many others. They is fighting to get rid of the Order of the Phoenix, and all them purebloods who has supported snake face with money or with the ministry." Winky said as Dobby rapidly nodded his head in agreement of her words.

"They has the dog man, and the two cruel Weasel look-a-likes, what tells them what to do. They be many more than whisker face has, but the elves is telling us they is not very good, they is not knowing how to fights like you and the mistress do." Dobby tacked onto the end of what Winky had to tell them.

Sirius Black having failed in all his attempts to contact or find his godson Harry began his own little campaign against Dumbledore and was aided by several of the former members of the order. Those that had resigned when they had discovered what was going on were questioned about whether they still wanted to help and protect Harry Potter before they were allowed to join the 'Phoenix Revenge' volunteer organisation to surreptitiously help the Unspeakables of the British ministry of magic while they searched out and eliminated those who had hurt Harry Potter and still remained loyal to the dark lord that was Albus Dumbledore.

Having heard they had nothing to worry about with the new Para-military group, the tired but relieved group of Remus, Tonks, Filius, Minerva and Septima left the house to return to Potter Valley, while Richard, Helen and the rest of the teens settled down for the night. Harry and Hermione said goodnight to Dean and Neville as the two boys set up their camp beds in the living room, before they made their way upstairs to their own room. They were closely followed by Luna and Ginny who were sharing the small bedroom next to the Grangers. A quick good night to the two girls and Harry and Hermione closed the door to their own bedroom.

As they undressed for bed Hermione decided it was time to ask Harry about something she had been thinking about for several months. "Harry Love, what do you think of starting a family? I mean I think… no I know I'm ready, and I know we no longer have to worry about Voldemort. Dumbledore… well he's just a pain in the butt and I am quite certain he won't be around for much longer." She then held her breath as Harry thought over what she had said.

Harry continued undressing and as he dropped his boxers in the clothes basket he smiled at her with his lopsided smile. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad yet," he said but continued before she had time to be upset with him. "But then again, does any bloke know for sure when they will be ready to be a dad? What say we start tonight, maybe in the shower?" he had a huge grin on his face as he wrapped a towel around himself and winked at her before opening the door and stepping out of the room.

It took just a few seconds for Hermione to digest and understand what Harry had said, she was so excited she almost followed him out into the hallway before she had wrapped her towel around her. Having cast a spell to reverse the contraception spell she had been using she quickly joined him in the shower cubicle for what turned into a very good night.

**One week later, Spinners end**.

Severus Snape walked stealthily from the apparition point near his rundown town house, looking like a man who knew he was being hunted. He let out a sigh of relief as he once again reached his front door without being arrested, accosted or attacked on his return home from Dumbledore's latest Order meeting. Slipping his key in the lock, he quickly began to turn it when he heard the unknown voice of a woman asking where the nearest local pub was. Carefully turning to look who was speaking he was surprised to see a woman who resembled one of his ex students. Even before he placed the face he found himself staring down the barrel of a rather lethal looking gun.

The next thing Severus saw was a large display of coloured stars just before he lost consciousness from a blow to the back of his head. As he fell to the ground a head appeared at the side of where the potion master had stood. "I'll be glad when Fawkes has delivered this greasy git," Richard granger said as he removed Harry's invisibility cloak.

Helen nodded and then silently called for her phoenix. Fawkes appeared and grabbed the robes of Severus Snape and in a flash of fire they both vanished. "Won't be long lover boy," Helen said as she leaned in for a quick kiss from her husband. "All this cloak and dagger stuff makes me feel real randy, you know." she said grinning at how her husbands eyes lit up.

**Ministry of Magic holding cells**.

Amelia Bones sat waiting patiently for her expected prisoner to arrive. She had no doubt that he would do so shortly, now that the Potters had gone on the offensive against Dumbledore's order of the phoenix. She was broken out of her thoughts by a flash of fire and the body of Severus Snape falling at her feet. Amelia was a firm believer in justice for all and had been waiting for a long time to get her hands on Snape. She hated the fact he had not even been tried for his crimes simply because Dumbledore had vouched for him. She hated how the slimy git had treated his students for years, again getting away with it all thanks to Dumbledore, and now she had him in one of her cells she intended to find out all there was to know about the worst teacher Hogwarts had ever seen. Severus Snape was about to regret ever hearing the name Potter.

**Ottery St Catchpole**.

As Arthur Weasley pottered about his shed, every so often he glanced out of the window and scanned the foot path leading up from the village. His glances out of the shed became more frequent as the time stretched on, his nerves were slowly getting the better of him and he wished he had brought out some whiskey with him when he left the house. Just as he took what he intended to be his last look out of the window he saw what he had been waiting for. Feeling relieved he watched as the shadowy figure made its way up the path and into the garden. Moments later Arthur opened the door and welcomed the large black dog that had just entered. "You're late Padfoot."

Arthur was a member of the Phoenix Revenge acting as a spy in the Order of the Phoenix. His wife and two of his sons' Percy and Ron were also members and faithful followers of Dumbledore and firmly believed that as purebloods they were entitled to do practically as they pleased when it concerned muggles and muggle borns.

Ron had even based his choosing of Hermione Granger on the belief that she being a muggle born would simply bow down to his wishes and accept him and not Potter as her boyfriend. The fact that Hermione had refused outright to even think about dating him had completely confused both Ron and his mother, who had chosen the mudblood to be her youngest son's wife. They both thought she would be happy that a pureblood would offer her such a lofty position.

Arthur's news about Dumbledore and his bird club was short, Severus was missing and Dumbledore was furious because their potion master had not finished his work on a potion that was meant to destroy Potters woman. No one in the order knew what the potion was supposed to do or how it was to be administered, not one of them was capable of completing it either.

Sirius could see the anger boiling just below the surface as Arthur spoke and he knew the man was thinking of his own daughter who had been potioned by the same evil greasy haired monster. To cheer Arthur up some he informed him that Snape was now quite safely locked away somewhere Dumbledore would not find him, and was being interrogated by an expert even as they spoke.

**Leaky Cauldron London**

Dedalus Diggle was enjoying a quiet drink in the run down pub that looked a hundred years out of date. He was quite surprised when a pretty young blond haired woman sat down next to him. His surprise turned to pleasure as she smiled at him and licked her lips. His pleasure however vanished far quicker than it had arrived when he felt her wand press rather firmly into his groin.

"I would like you to accompany me outside," Luna said as she pressed her wand hard into the mans flesh.

Dedalus had little choice but to do as she said, he had no wish to see if he could get some help before the young woman could emasculate him, so he followed her out into the muggle side of the pub. His world went black as he stepped out of the door and a left hook put him to sleep.

Luna chuckled "Oh well done love," to Neville he was waiting for her. With a quick move she placed a portkey on the falling body and before anyone noticed Dedalus Diggle vanished from sight.

Members of the Order of the Phoenix were beginning to vanish from various sites around Britain and Albus Dumbledore was convinced they were all dead, murdered by Harry Potter. He spent hours day after day complaining to the DMLE and the minister but he was getting nowhere without proof. Try as he might he could find no witnesses to any of the disappearances and not one single body had turned up. Not one single clue to confirm that his order members were dead.

Minister Fudge despite Dumbledore's protests and pleas to have the Potters arrested for the crimes against so many pure bloods finally began to ignore Dumbledore and started to listen to people who were actually intelligent, and changes to how things in magical Britain were run soon began to take affect. After six months Muggle borns were no longer legally looked down on and laws were passed and in place against discrimination. In hoping to save them selves from the wrath of the Potters the remaining purebloods began to listen to the advice of the muggle born and implemented the recommended changes as quick as they could. One of the main changes was to elevate the Goblins to the same level as wizards. Dozens of pure blood laws that allowed bigotry to rule were rescinded, laws against other sentient beings were replaced by fair laws that gave all magical beings equal rights. That one bomb at Malfoy manor and the revenge against the order had far reaching and permanent affects in the magical world of Britain and yet it had gone completely un-noticed in the muggle world.

No one at the ministry knew that there was a large castle built out on the Mongolian tundra that was guarded by giants and contained a large number of British purebloods who would spend the rest of their lives washing the clothes of the largest group of giants on earth.

Harry was happy with the way things were going but he had things still to do and getting the old man out of the picture for good was a major one of those things, but that was proving to be a little difficult. Dumbledore would have been easy to find if he had not been fired from Hogwarts for refusing to implement the changes that the ministry was trying to bring forward. It had taken a whole squad of Aurors to oust the old man from the castle. His remaining followers were quick to rally around him and to go into hiding with him. They only turned up when they robbed someone or destroyed property owned by muggle borns.

**Somewhere on Salisbury plain **

When nineteen year old Hermione gave birth to her first baby, a boy, Harry decided it was now time to visit some justice on the bearded fool who had ruined his younger years. Thanks to Arthur Harry now knew where the old man was hiding; it was time for the old man to pay for using people like they were his own personal slaves to do with as he wished. Time for him to pay for the secrets he kept so he could control the world of magic. Time to pay for all the needless deaths he had caused.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office secure in his little house, sure of his own safety because he was the great Albus Dumbledore. Because of his vanity he refused to see that the entire Wizarding world was changing, leaving him behind as an old has been dark lord.

A quiet knock on his door had him call "Enter," taking a look at who had walked into his office the colour fell from his face. Following a look of fear a huge false smile broke out on his wrinkled face. He was confident that he could talk to the boy and get him to see that his way of ruling the Wizarding world was the right one; it was after all 'for the greater good'. "Harry my boy, to what do I owe this visit, I suppose you finally realised you need my help eh?"

"No Dumbledore you delusional old fool, I'm here to repay you for all you did for me." His visitor answered.

People had long memories and tales of Dumbledore's treatment of Harry Potter were now well known in the Wizarding world, so it was not a great surprise when he was found dead, a neat little hole in his forehead and the majority of his brains decorating the wall behind him. His death was investigated just enough to prove he was dead, and then he was buried in a small grave yard not far from Hogwarts. No name was left on his grave stone. Albus Dumbledore was only remembered as an evil old man who had used his position as headmaster of Hogwarts to inflict his form of evil on the magical world. It was well known that the world that the dark lord Dumbledore had tried to create would have become a slave ridden society, where even some of their now best teachers and politicians would have become nothing more than second class citizens to a ruling elite. All free speech would have been eliminated, muggle borns subjugated to be used as seen fit by the Dumbledore version of the pure blood elite. The day that Dumbledore died the rest of his order members all seemed to vanish from the face of the earth. They included Molly, Percy and Ron Weasley.

As eleven year old Robert James Potter entered Hogwarts for the first time, he looked forward to his first classes in the now reformed and yet still famous school. Although he was just a little disappointed when he was warned about pulling any pranks by the headmaster, his uncle Remus, he had his dads cloak and he had the marauders map so he was not too worried.

He was anxious to see the library after hearing so many tales about it from his mum. Robert sad to be away from home and yet still excited to be going to the same school his parents went to, enjoyed the welcoming feast and was placed in Gryffindor. His bed in the dormitory was the very same bed his dad had slept in while he was a student. Just as he drifted off to sleep that first night in the Gryffindor dorm he wondered if he would have as many adventures as his parents had had in the ancient building.

Hermione sat in their joint study/office and wiped a small tear from her cheek. She was missing her eldest son; she had missed his goodnight kiss and small cuddle. She tried to smile through her sadness pleased with the fact that Hogwarts was now a near modern school, the classes were more in keeping with the lessons that she and Harry had had once they had hired Remus and some proper tutors. She also reminded herself that her son also had his uncle Remus and Aunt Dora to make sure he was alright.

Leaving her work on the desk she made her way down to the kitchen for dinner, on entering the kitchen she came to a sudden stop as her waters broke, her forth child had chosen that evening to make an entrance into the world. Winky with the help of her son Dinky who was sent off to find his dad Dobby and Harry, placed Hermione in her bed and then sent for the Potter private healer.

In a quiet study one floor above the kitchen Harry, Dobby, Neville, Ginny and Luna, along with help from Bill Weasley were just putting together plans to end the life of Tom Riddle who was now in Egypt and calling himself the Black Pharaoh. Their plans were put on hold as they all rushed up to the master bedroom where Helen was just getting Hermione comfortable in her bed. Harry prayed that this labour was over quickly, he could almost feel the pains he had suffered the last two times Hermione had been in labour. He would swear his fingers would never be the correct shape ever again after Jade and Persephone were born.

In a dingy hovel near to the great pyramids the Black Pharaoh was making his mind up it was time to revisit Britain, the Potter brat now had a son at Hogwarts…

... ...

A/Note more of this story to follow.

...


	9. Chapter 9

6

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 9.

**Near to the great pyramids. Egypt**

While running from Harry Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle had discovered that there were very few countries around the world where the wizard population was even slightly interested in his pureblood philosophy, and even fewer who would be interested in forming a pureblood elite that would rule the world. He did find a few wizards who had ambitions of ruling the world but oddly he thought them all slightly, if not completely mad. It never entered his mind that he may be suffering from the same madness as he eliminated each one of the potential dark lords. The irony of what he was doing as he disposed of future headaches for the law enforcement agencies never entered his mind.

After wandering North Africa for some time he had found a wizard who he was able to posses and control enough to allow him to gather some followers. They were not exactly the type of followers he had envisioned when he had begun his decent into the dark but they were willing to listen to him and carry out his orders.

Having acquired a very recent copy of the British news paper the Prophet, he eagerly read of the Potter brats eldest wanting to try the school his parents had attended and had been enrolled to start at Hogwarts that year. Taking this as a sign that his fortunes were about to change he called his minions together for a meeting.

Sitting at the head of a battered and scuffed table the tall thin man possessed by the spirit of Tom Riddle A.K.A lord Voldemort, A.K.A the Black Pharaoh, looked at the collection of criminals he had managed to gather around him over the past few years. There were just eight of them and as Tom was trying to keep a fairly low profile they had restricted their crimes to robbery, burglary and the occasional assassination.

'What a bunch of rubbish' Tom thought before he began to speak. "I have news for you all… We are leaving for England at the weekend where I will once again take up my true mantle. That of being the greatest dark lord ever… together we will rule the magical world. Power and riches will be ours for the taking. I want you all to prepare your selves for the journey; we leave the day after tomorrow."

One of the men at the other end of the table coughed and then said "Sorry boss, but there is no way my wife will allow me to go off to some foreign land, you best count me out. Besides I don't want to rule the world, especially from a place as cold as England."

Tom stared at the man in disbelief "WHAT?" he screamed "You dare defy me…" even before the men at the table had turned their heads to look back at him Tom cast the killing curse at the offender who had dared defy him. unlike the wizards of Britain who simply stood their ground when duelling, their brain bereft of the idea of dodging, these men around the table were habitual criminals who had over the years honed their self preservation levels and as the man ducked under the curse the other seven all hit Tom with stunners.

"He's bloody lost it, gone off the deep end." One of the men said as he stood up "I'm out of here. There is no way I'm sticking around with some nut who throws that curse at his mates." He left the building with all his associates following him.

The possessed body Tom Riddle resided in woke up four hours later with a huge headache. "Perhaps I am a little out of practice," he said as he dragged himself onto a chair, "no matter… I shall return to England alone and gather my former followers to me, and then I shall have my revenge."

**Back to England**

It took the Black Pharaoh two months of dodging both the Wizarding and muggle law enforcers to reach England, and when he arrived he discovered a completely different society to the one he had known. The magical people of Britain were no longer ruled by the pureblood elite, they were no longer willing to be cowed by up and coming dark lords. They even used things like paper and pens, listened to radio and TV. He could not believe the changes he was seeing having taken over the whole of the British Wizarding world after only a few short years.

It took Tom several weeks of searching to discover there were none of his former followers alive. They had all been sentenced to death for their crimes. Those that had not fallen to the death sentence at the ministry had been handed over to the Goblins to work in their caves, or on their dragon training grounds and not one of them had survived the ordeal for too long a time.

With just one thing left on his mind Tom headed north toward Hogsmeade where he would destroy the Potter brat by kidnapping his child and forcing the pain in his side to surrender to him. Several times on his journey he came close to being caught, not that he was worried about the fool that he possessed, he was after all immortal. So even if this body were caught he would be safe because no one knew about his failsafe method of ensuring he could not die, of that he was quite certain.

**At the Potter home**

Harry Potter left the room where Hermione had just given birth shaking his hand and trying hard to get the blood flow to return. His fingers were aching as he told his friends, "It's a boy, he's a big lad too, just over eight pounds Poppy says."

Harry was quickly swamped by his friends Neville, Dean, Remus, and Dobby while Richard, Ginny, Luna and Winky all rushed past him and entered the room to visit Hermione.

The two nine year old identical twins with their black curly locks and vivid green eyes, Jade and Persephone hugged their father tightly before they went to take a look at their new brother and to see if their mum was alright.

Poppy Pomfrey sat in a chair next to Hermione's bed and let loose a quiet chuckle. "What's so funny Poppy?" Ginny asked looking at the chuckling healer.

"Oh nothing really, I was just thinking of the contortions Harry would need to perform to carry out Hermione's orders about where he was to shove his… erm… yes that… and what she has threatened to do to him if he even so much as thinks of anything even remotely connected to sex ever again." Poppy answered and then let out another chuckle that was joined by those who had just entered the room.

"Yeah most of them were painful to even imagine," Harry said as he walked back into the room.

**Hogwarts School**

Tom Riddle stood and rubbed his hands in glee as his quarry neared him. Soon he would have the young Potter boy and make his escape through the tunnel that led to the shrieking shack, where he would send a letter to the boys' father with his demands for Potter to surrender himself. Unfortunately for Tom he had not counted on the huge Grim that had leapt on his back as he made a grab for the boy. Making him miss altogether, as the dark lord fell face first into the grass.

Robert who had been trained by both his mum and dad in what he should do if some fool were stupid enough to try and grab him, bravely leaned over the fallen man and pressed a square of muggle sticky paper on to him just as he had been told to do. A second later Tom Riddle slammed butt first into a wall inside a magic suppressing room. It was the one cell in the Potter home where no magic of any kind would work; even Fawkes could not enter this room except via the single narrow door. It would be four days before anyone would bother to take a look at who they had caught. Four long days for Tom Riddle because no matter how he tried he could not sit comfortably at all, he could not sleep properly because when he turned over the pain would wake him up.

Robert looked at the large dog as it growled at the spot where some stupid dark fool had tried to grab his godsons' son. "Hello Padfoot." He said quietly.

Knowing that the young boy with the brown hair and green eyes recognised him Sirius changed back from his animagus form to his human form. "Hello Robert, did that fool hurt you at all? How the heck did he manage to escape so quick? Wonder who it was?" he asked no one in particular.

"Well I don't know who it was but he's not going to like where ever it is that mum sent him, that you can be quite sure of," Robert said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hermione? Where?" Sirius asked as he looked around.

"Oh mum's not here, I stuck one of mums special portkeys on his butt. Mums portkeys pull from where they are stuck, not from your tummy like the normal ones." The young boy laughed. "Mum told my sisters they should stick it on the front of some ones trousers if they ever try to grab them."

Robert was joined in his laughter by Sirius when the older man pictured just how uncomfortable one of those portkeys could be and the damage it could cause.

**Back at the Potter home**

Harry sat nervously on the bed as Hermione breast fed their recent arrival, she looked up at him and said. "Well whatever it is get it over with, I promise not to kill you until after I have finished feeding Dylan."

Harry looked at his wife and shuffled forward a little so that he could quickly move out of her reach before he spoke, "Well you know those portkeys you gave to Robert when he left for Hogwarts. I just found one, it was stuck on Voldemort. He's down in our secure room right now wishing he had never tangled with our son."

Hermione's eyes went wide "Robert sent Voldemort here, how is Robert is he ok, is he hurt. Well don't just sit there do something." She said starting to panic a little.

"Hermione love Robert is fine, though I can't say the same for Riddle, and from all the swearing he is doing sounds as if he has decided that if he never sees another Potter it will still be too soon. That could have something to do with where Robert stuck the portkey though." Harry said as he relaxed and let out a short chuckle.

"What? Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked, her look freezing the chuckle in his throat.

"Robert stuck the portkey to Riddle's butt; the bastard has been down there for four days and has not been able to sit at all since he arrived." Harry said another chuckle trying to escape.

Hermione huffed a little and then a grin appeared on her face as she said "I swear that son of ours gets more like you every day Harry. How the hell did he manage to stick one on the dark prat's butt?"

Harry chuckled "I look forward to hearing that little 'tale' when Robert comes home, oh by the way he says he wants to return home and go back to Potter academy, seems the lessons are still a bit useless. He's now studying spells they learned in the primary classes at the academy." Harry said rather quietly. He knew that his wife had never wanted Robert to go to Hogwarts in the first place. It had been Harry's tales of their adventures that had enticed his son to try out his parents' school and he hoped his penance was not to severe. Not like when he had bought the one year old Robert a broom and had to spend a whole week sleeping on the couch in the study as punishment.

"Anyway I've sent for Amelia to help transport the evil git to the ministry, I'm going to shove the evil git through the veil, see if the snake can come back from that." Harry said turning very serious. "What ever it is that keeps him around won't be able to help him once he's dropped into hell."

Hermione smiled at Harry as she lay Dylan down for his nap, "Come on husband of mine, we have waited quite long enough since Dylan made his appearance. Take me to bed and we can celebrate properly."

Harry however never even made it off the bed before Jade and her sister ran into the room and called "Dad we want to use our brooms, can you come with us. We need you to supervise now mums a little busy."

Harry chuckled at the look on his wifes face and taking a small hand in each of his hands he led the twins out of the room. "Come on then my little princesses," he then winked at Hermione as he walked out of the door and then mouthed 'later sexy'

Later would be much later as Harry stayed with the girls for the next two hours until Amelia arrived and they went down to collect Voldemort.

... ...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Chapter 10

A short epilogue…?

Harry and Amelia stood outside the cell and watched the wizard known to them as Voldemort try to get comfortable. "Harry, I can't help feeling that we might never get that tricky bastard to the ministry. Lord knows what he has done to keep coming back in these different guises but some how he keeps doing it." She said a worried look on her face.

Harry had already had similar thoughts, but had not truly given thought to Voldemort escaping while in transit. There was always a possibility that the evil so and so knew of someway to alter a portkey, and if he was apparated there the most that would be with him would be two people. This deserved just a little more thought.

An hour later Harry and Amelia entered the cell and after a brief fight quickly had Voldemort subdued and tied with ropes, a set of magic suppressing handcuffs on his wrists. As they dragged Voldemort kicking and screaming out of the cell between them the completely evil dark lord was hit by a spell from Dobby, a spell that bound both body, mind, and soul, as well as the wizards magic. Voldemort would no longer be able to leave the body he was in to possess another.

While Voldemort yelled and screamed obscenities at Harry while all the time trying to break loose Harry slapped a portkey to Voldemort's forehead. A quick flash and the dark lord vanished. Harry being one of the only two remaining in the basement he grabbed Amelia and also vanished as he apparated them to the ministry.

Together with Amelia he made his way through the ministry from the apparation point down to the veil room. On arriving he found Dobby sitting on one of the stone benches staring intently at the veil. "So how did it go my little friend?" he asked Dobby.

Dobby had a huge grin as he stood up, "Just as Mistress Potter said, Harry Potter sir. Nasty Snake face hit hanging cloth face first and disappeared inside. Dobby has been sitting watching to see if Snaky one comes back but Dobby think he be gone forever now."

Around the country in various hidden and previously safe locations several hidden soul fragments, left with nothing to anchor them to this world simply faded into nothing. The valuable artefacts they had occupied were free of the evil that had been Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort was well beyond ever being able to return.

Eleven year old Robert left Hogwarts on Halloween and returned home to discover that he had emulated his father by banishing Voldemort from Hogwarts in his first year. Robert, though he had not had to do any fighting like his dad did, still felt quite proud of how he had carried out his mums instructions without hesitation. He returned home in the company of a large black dog, and explained to his parents how Padfoot had stopped Voldemort grabbing him. Harry who had as a young man lost all faith in his godfather thanked Sirius and agreed to allow the man a chance to get to know the new Potter family.

Very slowly over the following months Sirius got to know the whole family, very quickly realising that upsetting Hermione Potter with his pranks could have dire consequences. She was the smartest woman he had ever met, even putting Harry's mother Lily in a far off second place. One year later, though still feeling that he was not fully trusted by Hermione he was asked to help out at the school, and much as he wanted to share his pranking abilities he decided against it. Hermione Potter was after all one scary witch, and she did not think to kindly of people who pulled pranks, she called them bullies and threatened any bullies in their school would suffer the correct punishment.

Sirius settled down into his teaching job, standing in for the various teachers when they took their breaks, helping as an assistant teacher in some of the classes and finally settling down into teaching potions. After several months he had started to date the math teacher and everyone could see that it was getting serious. The old Sirius/Padfoot was gone, he had finally grown up and settled down into a more normal life.

Robert's tales of Hogwarts put his siblings and all his friends off ever trying the ancient old school, instead they all elected to remain as they were, and they were all quite happy with their school and their friends.

Harry and Hermione were far happier knowing that there was no longer any threat to either them their children or their way of life from the two evil wizards that had practically ruined their early lives, and could finally fully relax and settle down to truly enjoying their lives with their family.

Life at Potter academy settled back into its normal routine, all talk of leaving to try Hogwarts was soon forgotten, and with hard work on the part of everyone the school continued to be the school that every magical being wanted their offspring to attend.

The house in Barmouth was still used as the Potter family spent two weeks there every year as they took a summer break. Their four children never got tired of visiting the small town and found it both a relaxing and interesting place to visit. Even when the town was filled with visitors they always found some sort of mischief they could get up to.

Ginny and Dean were married a month after Ginny's twentieth birthday, and everyone had been invited. Theirs was the first wedding that was held in the assembly hall of the new school and as the school term was underway all the students were invited as well, which made the wedding a rather large one.

Neville standing with Luna as members of the wedding party watched and saw how happy Ginny and Dean looked saying their vows, asked her to pick a date for their wedding, telling her he now felt ready to become the head of the Longbottom family, and to be a father. Luna picked new years day as the best day for them to begin a new life together.

On the day that Robert graduated there were fourteen in the close group of students that lived with their parents on the grounds of Potter valley. Four Potters, two boys and two girls, six Thomas's three boys and three girls, and four Longbottom's, all boys. The loud cheer that came from the close nit families for the first of them to graduate would be repeated each year that another of the group became fully qualified witches and wizards. Some of them went on to university in the muggle world, but it was a group that remained close for their entire lives.

The loyalty and friendship that Harry and Hermione Potter seemed to acquire from those who got to know them would last for quite a few generations.

The end

...


End file.
